Catching the Wolf
by LPI3
Summary: Stiles figured his first year of college would involve lots of studying, friends, and warming the bench on the ball field. He never figured he would be thrown behind the plate to catch the legendary ace pitcher Derek Hale. Now Stiles is just trying to survive the season and figure out what Derek is hiding. College baseball!AU. STEREK slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

"I call top bunk!" Scott said excitedly pushing past Stiles and throwing his bags onto the claimed bed.

"Have it!" Stiles smiled, "I'd just roll right off there and kill myself anyways." He threw his stuff on the small bed underneath and looked around the room. It was a basic dorm room, a closet, a desk, white walls and one small window over-looking the Fresno State campus.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want our star catcher to break an arm before the first game." Scott teased giving his friend a grin before looking out the window at the passersby below.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "yeah, right, it'll be a miracle before I get to play. With my luck I will have to wait another two years for Greenberg to graduate before I even get to see any action behind the plate."

"I don't know man; the coach was pretty impressed with you." Stiles knew Scott was just trying to make him feel better, that's what made him such a great friend; he always knew what to say in a given situation.

"What are you looking at anyways?" Stiles asked wanting to change the subject, but also rather curious, Scott hadn't stopped staring out the window.

"College girls, they're everywhere!" Scott exclaimed as Stiles joined him at the window.

It was true; there were hundreds of people walking around the campus below. Most were carrying boxes and bags to their dorm halls. Classes started next week but athletes and the dorm dwellers had to get there earlier than everyone else. "Well, that was bound to happen; we are now in college after all. Besides what do care? You're dating Allison!"

Scott shrugged, "I can still look, can't I?"

"You're impossible." Stiles sighed and left the window dragging his friend with him, "let's grab the rest of our stuff from the car."

"Alright, so maybe I am taken, but you're still single, we clearly have to get you a girl." Scott continued as they descended the two flights of stairs towards the parking garage.

"I can find my own dates thank you very much."

Scott snorted.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Scott. Really, very helpful," Stiles glared sideways at him. They reached Stile's jeep and began pulling out boxes.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that. It's just ever since Lydia-"

Stiles quickly cut him off "Who are you talking about?" He demanded, "I have no idea what or who you're talking about, but if I did I think that I would remember a certain pact that was made to never talk about a certain someone anymore-"

Scott slammed the back of the jeep shut, "Alright, alright I get it. You haven't dated anyone since junior year."

"And I don't plan to either." Stiles said simply and walked back in the direction of their dorm. Scott quickly caught up to him struggling with his boxes.

"What do you mean you don't plan on dating?"

Stiles could have laughed at the horrified look Scott was giving him, "just what it sounds like buddy, Stiles is flying solo. At least until I make it through freshman year. Maybe sophomore…"

"You can't be serious?!"

"I promised my dad I would take college seriously, focus on school work and baseball, and that's what I plan on doing. All work and no play."

"Seriously, it's been two years. You need to move on."

"Again, you're saying words, but I just don't understand what they mean."

Now it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes, he let out an agitated breath and held the door for Stiles as they entered their dorm hall. "Fine, okay! I was just looking forward to you, me, and Allison finally being able to double date again."

Stiles shrugged, "I hear Danny recently started dating someone."

"Great, I'll look into that." Scott said sullenly.

After a few more trips to the jeep and back they had all of their things finally in the room.

They changed the subject, much to Stiles' liking, to the upcoming semester and their classes. By dinner time most of their belongings were unpacked and when Allison showed up and invited them to go out for food, both boys realized they were starving. Stiles didn't like going places with Allison and Scott too often, mostly it made him feel like the third wheel, but he tagged along since there was nothing better to do anyways.

There was a restaurant hang-out just off of campus, _Tony's,_ that most of the kids with no cars went to get away for a while. It wasn't too packed that night but seating was limited. They found a small booth towards the back and ordered some pizza. A few other friends of theirs from the baseball team showed up and joined them, Isaac, Danny and a couple others that Stiles had not really met yet. Soon their conversations were full of excited baseball chatter as they ate.

Their conversations stopped short however, when a large shadow fell over their table. They all looked up to see Jackson, Boyd, and some upperclassman football players glaring down at them.

It was a widely known rivalry between Fresno State's football team and their baseball team. Stiles didn't know the origin of it, but he had heard coming into the college that it was best not to fraternize with any of the football players. He was certain that that was the reason Jackson and Boyd had cut all ties with Scott and everyone. The two groups stared at one another for a moment, and then one of the big seniors in the front, probably the school's star quarterback by the look of him, spoke.

"You guys are sitting in our booth." He growled. Stiles had never been more intimidated by anyone in his life. The guy was huge and his muscles bulged menacingly out of his too tight tee, in fact they all looked like that. He could tell even Jackson had put on muscle mass over the summer.

Isaac went to stand up, but Scott held out his hand to stop him, "We got here first man, there's an open seat over there." He pointed to a table by the front windows.

The giant senior turned to his equally giant buddies and laughed, "No, you see this is our booth, we always sit here, and a couple of freshman baseball geeks aren't going to change that."

"Let's just move Scott," Danny said quietly. He was eyeing Jackson uncomfortably, and Stiles knew that their parting had been worst of all.

"No, Danny, Scott's right. We shouldn't have to move just 'cause a couple of brain dead jock straps want our booth." Stiles didn't know where that had come from. In fact he wasn't for sure that he had actually said it out loud until he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What did you say?" The quarterback demanded his glare burning into Stiles. Stiles tried to stammer out a response but nothing was coming out. "Why don't you stand up and tell me that to my face." He grabbed a hold of Stile's shirt and pulled him easily to his feet. Stiles braced himself for the worst, but they were interrupted by newcomers behind them.

"Put him down Carr."

All heads turned around to find Derek Hale, and the rest of the upperclassmen baseball players flanking him. Stiles had never actually met Derek, but he was a legend, or so he had heard over summer practice. He had never been so glad to see anyone in his life, and yet looking at the tall, dark, and handsome stranger before them, Stiles wasn't sure how he could be more intimidated by Hale than by the guy currently almost strangling him.

The quarterback, Carr, released Stiles, who fell back down into the booth, and turned to Derek and his pack, "nice of you to show up Hale. We were just explaining to your new pups here that this is our booth."

Derek looked over at the freshman, who all shrunk back as if on instinct. "It looks like you were doing more than talking." His eyes lingered on Stiles, who looked away quickly. He felt like his skin was burning under Derek's stare.

Carr shrugged, "Someone has to show them their place."

"Why don't you worry about your guys and leave these boys to me, huh?" Derek said calmly. Stiles noticed his voice had not risen above more than a deep growled whisper. He stood there with his hands in his leather jacket pockets and his teammates behind him in a similar manner. Stiles had never seen a cooler group of guys, and had never wanted to be a part of their group so badly.

"Alright then, let them know that the next time they sit in our area, we aren't going to be as nice." Carr said folding his arms across his chest.

"Fair enough," Derek turned to the freshman again, "you guys, up. Find a different hang out."

Stiles' jaw dropped. He and the rest of the freshman looked at each other in unbelief but stood up quietly. The football jocks quickly took over their seats waving and laughing as the baseball team walked away.

Once on the other side of the restaurant Scott turned angrily to Derek, "What the hell was that all about?" He demanded.

"Those ass holes think they can walk all over us now!" Stiles added.

Derek glared at them and they quickly shut up, "you guys don't know how things work around here," he shoved a finger in Stiles' chest when the boy opened his mouth to protest, "I suggest that you stay away from them," he looked around the group, "all of you." He pulled his finger away eyed Stiles one more time and then he and his group walked away.

Stiles rubbed mindlessly at the spot on his chest that Derek's finger had just been. "So that's Derek Hale," He said quietly to no one in particular. "Bastard."

"Come on guys, lets get out of here." Scott mumbled and the group walked back to their dorms.

The next day at practice news of the previous night's encounter had gotten around and was all a buzz on the ball field. Underclassmen ran laps across the outfield as usual at the start of every practice while upperclassmen or seasoned players started the drills.

"Carr must have something on Hale," one of the boys suggested after Scott had told them how Derek hadn't put up much of a fight at the restaurant. "Why else would he pussy down to Carr?"

"Have something like what?" Danny panted. The group reached the left field wall, turned and began running back to right. They ran in a pack, never letting anyone get behind; if they did coach would make them start over. He called it 'team building'.

"You didn't hear it from me, but word's gotten around before about Hale using enhancers."

"No way, we have to get tested all the time, how could he pull that off?" Stiles asked with a snort of disbelief. He looked over towards the infield and noticed Derek on the pitcher's mound with their coach. Derek immediately looked up at him and caught his gaze, Stiles quickly looked away and almost tripped over Scott in front of him, but luckily he was able to find his balance. He shook himself blaming the light headedness and burning face on the California heat and not on Derek's gaze, which was still currently on Stiles. Apparently no one else seemed to notice.

Isaac piped up then, "I was talking with Brink last night after we got back, and he told me all kinds of crazy stories about Hale."

"Oh you can't believe what Brink says, I don't think that guy knows how to tell the truth!" Matt said rolling his eyes. Stiles had to agree, the Bulldogs current second baseman was all talk.

"It seemed pretty legit!" Isaac continued, "two years ago in the championship game against Georgia, Hale was playing left when Beckham hit one that was for sure out, no questions. Brink said Hale scaled that wall out there and caught the ball before it could go out."

"I hear he has the most homeruns in the division." Another boy informed.

Another boy spoke up, "And that he once threw the ball all the way from the outfield to the catcher and the force of the throw knocked the catcher all the way into the back stop." That one Stiles knew had to be a lie.

"Alright, but whether any of this is true doesn't mean he's using steroids." Stiles said. He couldn't help but look again over at Derek. Their coach was talking to ace pitcher, but Derek seemed like he wasn't paying attention at all, he was still just staring over in the runners' direction, was that a smirk on his face? If Stiles didn't know any better he'd say Derek was listening to their conversation right then.

He didn't know why, but all this talk about Derek, and the guy on the other side of the field staring at him, was making Stiles uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject, "So have we decided yet how we're gonna get back at the football team?"

"I say we go mess up their locker room tonight after everyone's gone." Scott suggested. "I can get the key from Allison since she's an athletic trainer." A few of the other guys gave their approval to this idea and like that it was settled.

Before too much planning could get done, the coach called all the boys together for infield work. For Stiles, and a few others, this meant, sit on the bench and take a much needed break. He grabbed his towel from his bag and mopped the sweat of his face and neck and took a long drink from his water. He bid Scott farewell, who went and took his place out at third, and sat down on the bench with his catcher's glove.

He was busy making some adjustments to his new glove and tuned out to the world around him until movement in the corner his eye caught his attention and he turned slightly to see Derek standing over him. "Holy God!" He shouted and nearly jumped off of the bench in surprise. He grabbed his heart and let go some curse words. "What the hell man?" He breathed out deeply. How long had Derek been standing there?

Derek didn't seem to care that he had nearly killed the other boy. He hit him in the shoulder with glove, "C'mon, lets go play some catch."

Stiles stood there in a moment in confusion. Should he follow Derek? Should he stay? Was this a trap? Derek was already out of the dugout and headed up to the practice mounds behind the field. Stiles looked around; no one was paying him any attention, so he followed Derek cautiously.

"Hurry up, kid," Derek called.

Stiles slow jogged the rest of the way to Derek, "I have a name, you know."

"I don't care. Get over there." Derek pointed at the catcher's spot. Stiles rolled his eyes and took his position. Derek threw the ball immediately and Stiles barely had time to catch it. He threw it right back to Derek, who caught it easily.

"So why are we doing this?" Stiles asked with suspicion.

"What, practicing? Because we're at practice, that's what we do." Derek said back sarcastically.

"Why me?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, he knew Derek was messing with him.

"You looked bored. Plus, I've seen you out there, you definitely need the practice." Derek smirked slightly.

"Ha Ha, very funny. If you have been watching me then you know I can handle myself behind the plate."

"I've seen better."

Stiles knew he wouldn't win this argument and he also knew that Derek was just trying to rile him up; he didn't even really think Derek had watched him practice.

"Do you always throw like this?" Derek asked after a few moments of silence.

Stiles looked at him in confusion; he looked at the ball in his hand and then threw it back he didn't notice anything weird, "like what?"

"A girl." Derek teased.

Stiles was really beginning to hate this guy, "Yup, usually," he said sarcastically back.

"Why don't you get down in your position and see how you do from there?" Derek suggested.

Stiles didn't know why his cheeks burned all of the sudden, "you mean crouch down?"

"You are a catcher, aren't you?" Stiles caught the smirk on Derek's face, he knew he was messing with him again. He could play along. He got down, balancing on the tips of his feet and waited.

"How are you at being assertive?" Derek called over throwing the ball up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked, he was busy watching Derek's hands and tuned out for a second.

Derek looked over at him, his eyes baring deep into him, "tell me what you want." He growled in a deep and almost sexy voice.

Stiles almost fell over, he wished he had on his face mask because he knew Derek could clearly see the way his face burned red. He shook himself and with shaky hands gave a sign between his thighs for a curve ball.

Derek shook his head.

Stiles held out the sign for a fastball.

Again, Derek shook his head, no.

Annoyed, and slightly turned on, Stiles gave the sign for a slider.

That wasn't good enough for Derek either.

Stiles wondered if he would have to go through the whole list before Derek was satisfied. Change up?

No.

Knuckleball?

No.

Sinker?

Nope.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "are you gonna keep me guessing?" he yelled.

"You obviously don't know what I like." Derek called back, Stiles heard the chuckle in voice.

"I would if you told me."

Instead Derek went into the wind up and threw the ball in perfect form. Stiles caught it, pretty well if he might add, but then gulped. He knew that pitch.

"Screwball." Derek called.

Was he doing this on purpose? Or was Stiles just reading too into it? He tended to do that. After all, when he was with Lyd- he stopped himself from thinking about her. Not her. Not here, he reminded himself. He shook himself, but feelings were starting to rush through him. Old feelings of her, new feelings of whatever this was with Derek. He stood up and threw the ball back to Derek, "Thanks for the game," he mumbled and started walking away.

"What? You're done?" Derek called after him.

"I need a break, thanks for the practice." Stiles waved back at him but didn't turn around. He was surprised when Derek actually let him leave; he was for sure he would get some sort of smart comment, but nothing.

When he got back to the dugout he grabbed a drink of water and waited for Scott to finish up his drills at third. The other boy finally jogged over and Stiles handed him a towel to wipe off his sweaty face.

"Thanks man," Scott said grabbing the towel, "So I saw you left with Hale. What was that about?"

Stiles shrugged, "he just wanted to play some catch."

"Why with you?" Scott gave him an unbelieving look.

"How should I know?" Stiles defended throwing his hands up, "are you gonna keep asking questions, or are you gonna get your stuff together, cause I really want to get out of here." Scott nodded and scrambled to get all of his gear back into his bag. When he was ready the two made their way off of the field and towards their dorm.

"So what time are we gonna meet up with everyone for tonight?" Stiles asked, but before Scott could answer he was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Hey, kid! Hold up for a second!" Scott and Stiles both turned when the voice called in their direction to see Derek jogging up to them.

"Good Lord, he doesn't stop," Stiles mumbled. Scott still had that look of bewilderment as Derek came up on them and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I need to talk to your little friend here," Derek said to Scott, throwing in a big toothy grin for extra charm. Even if it didn't meet his eyes, it was the first time Stiles had seen Derek even attempt a grin, it terrified him more than Derek's scowl.

Scott hesitated, but when Stiles shot him the 'go ahead' look he nodded, "sure, I'll see you in a bit then." He gave one last look to Derek and then walked away.

Once Scott was a good distance from them, Derek's grip tightened on Stiles' shoulder, "Ow, seriously, what the hell man?" Stiles demanded, Derek ignored his protests and pushed him up against the side of the English building. He stood close, their faces inches apart, but did and said nothing as he waited for a couple people to pass behind them. Once alone Derek turned his dark glare onto the other boy. Stiles physically gulped. Derek's eyes were so hypnotic he couldn't look away. What were they gold? Grey? Green? Stiles would have loved to study them more if he weren't so terrified at the moment.

"I tried being nice to you," Derek growled breaking Stiles out of his trance.

"This is nice?" Stiles could have kicked himself when his voice broke on his words.

Derek ignored him and pushed Stiles a little harder into the wall, "when I tell my teammates to do something, I expect it to be done."

Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion, "I'm sorry I didn't play catch, I wasn't feeling very well-"

Derek rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Stiles' shirt, "not that you idiot."

Stiles scrambled to wrack his brain on what Derek could be talking about, he seriously considered the man had serious mental problem for a moment, "could you throw me a bone here, cause I have no idea-"

"Whatever you guys are planning for payback, _don't_ do it."

Stiles stared at Derek. How could he have known? They didn't share their plans with any other team members, maybe he overheard one of the other guys talking about it? But when would that have been? He began to stutter out a response, but Derek didn't want to hear it.

"I told you to stay away from the football team, and I meant it. You'd be smart to tell your friends to leave it alone." He slowly let go of Stiles' shirt, straightening it as he did and backed up, "good talk. See you at practice tomorrow." With that Derek turned around and strode casually away.

Stiles put a hand to his heart to make sure it was still beating and then let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in. That was probably one of the most terrifying things to have ever happened to him, and yet his pants were extremely tight with other emotions. "Seriously?" He said quietly to his body for betraying him like this. He realized then that he was still leaned up against the English building, probably looking like a creep to the passersby so he quickly pulled himself off the wall and jogged back to his dorm.

"You okay?" Scott asked eyeing Stiles when the boy barged into the room, breathing heavily.  
Stiles waved him off, "I need a shower." He said casually.

"Well take it fast. Isaac and Danny want to grab dinner and then go buy some spray paint and shit for tonight."

Derek's warning played back in Stiles' mind. He opened his mouth to tell Scott they shouldn't go but stopped. Who put Derek in charge anyways? He didn't own Stiles, he didn't own any of the boys, and if he wanted to do something, he did not need to ask Derek's permission dammit!

Scott was looking at Stiles with his brow furrowed, "you sure you're okay?"

Stiles shook himself out of his train of thought and smiled at Scott, "sure, yeah. I'll be out in fifteen minutes and we can go."

It was well past two a.m. by the time the boys made it back to their dorm building. They snuck in quietly trying to contain their laughter. That morning the football team would go into their locker room to find it completely trashed and vandalized, and pay back had never felt so sweet. They all said their good nights and went their separate ways into their rooms. Stiles and Scott closed the room door behind them and shared a look before breaking out in laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that." Scott said pulling off his hoodie.

"We are so dead when the football team and Derek find out." Stiles undressed as well and rolled into bed. He hadn't thought about Derek once that night, but now that the deed was done, Derek's words again filled his mind. What would he do? No doubt he would be seriously pissed again. Maybe he would threaten Stiles again, push him up against the wall…Stiles' mind began to wander but he couldn't help it, and his boxers were suddenly tight again. He was thankful to hear the deep breathing from Scott above him, he could always count on Scott to fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Stiles pushed his hand down his shorts and began slowly tugging his hardening dick. As much as he hated Derek, he couldn't deny the man had amazing chiseled features. And those eyes! Stiles felt tingles shooting through his stomach when he thought of Derek's eyes, and his face so close to his, and how rough he was with him. Was he rough in everything he did? Stiles held back a moan and his hand sped up, he was so incredibly hard and so close his head was spinning. He would let Derek have his way with him, punish him for disobeying. He'd let him do it in the locker room too, in front of the entire team so they could see what happens when you disobey Derek. Stiles bit his fist to keep from calling out as he came hard, shooting his load all over his hand. He continued stroking through his orgasm coming down slowly. He felt completely drained; he hadn't cum that hard since…what was her name? Stiles couldn't recall his ex or anything for that matter unless it involved Derek. He got quietly out of bed, grabbed a new pair of boxers from his drawer and changed before crawling back into bed and falling asleep instantly.

Stiles was sure that if Derek ever tried to kill someone with a look it would be right then. The moment Stiles walked onto the field the next morning for practice, Derek was glaring at him. Luckily the older boy was busy on the other side of the field with his catcher. Stiles made a quick plan to avoid him at all costs today.

"I heard the football team was livid this morning," Matt winked at Stiles and Scott as they joined the rest of them on the field for stretches, "something about their locker room being trashed."

"Well, serves them right!" Stiles laughed, "Wish I could have seen their faces."

There was a sudden disturbance from across the field that got everyone's attention. The upperclassmen were all crowded around someone on the ground, and the coaches were running over to them.

"What's going on?" Danny asked like any of them could have answered him.

They made their way over to the crowd as well just as their pitching coach was helping Greenberg to his feet. The young catcher was holding his arm tucked up into his chest, his face twisted in pain, and Stiles knew it was bad.

Greenberg was being helped off the field as the coach turned to the rest of the team, "We had a little accident but everything is fine so it's practice as usual. Go on, run the bases, all of you."

Stiles was packing his stuff up at the end of practice when the coach asked to see him in his office. Sure that the man had heard about the locker room prank, Stiles prepared himself for the worst as he made his way into the baseball offices. He knocked on the open door and waited for Coach Williams to acknowledge him.

"Stilinski, thanks for coming. Have a seat." He nodded to one of the chairs sitting across from his desk and Stiles quickly sat.

"As you know Greenberg was hurt today."

Stiles sighed inwardly in relief, "yeah. Is he okay?"

The coach sighed, "he'll be alright. He won't be able to play for a while though; his hand was broken in several places."

Stiles stared at him, "what exactly happened?" Last he had seen Derek and Greenberg were playing catch and next thing he knew Greenberg was being taken off the field, had Derek done something?

"Just a freak accident, son. We aren't too for sure either what exactly happened. Anyways, with Greenberg out you're in."

Stiles' eyebrows shot up, "I'm sorry, what?"

Coach laughed, "you're our backup catcher and we need you. Is that okay with you?"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times, he was in shock. He didn't think he would get to play at all this year, "yeah- I mean- yes. Yes sir!"

"Perfect. Practice bright and early tomorrow; I expect nothing but the best from you."

Stiles couldn't stop grinning as he stood, "yes sir. Thank you! I won't let you down!" He shook the man's hand and then exited the room. Once down the hall he pulled out his cell phone and made a call to his dad.

A/N: So this is my first TW fic, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've pretty much got the story mapped out for the most part so I will try to update as quickly as possible as long as you guys want more!  
LPI3


	2. Chapter 2

"He seriously broke the guy's hand."

"No he did not, how is that even possible?"

"I have no idea; I'm just telling you what coach told me."

Scott paused and looked at Stiles questioningly, "why would coach tell you that?"

Stiles gave an unsure toothy grin, "'cause you're looking at the Fresno Bulldogs' new catcher, effective immediately."

"Stiles, man, that's awesome!" Scott pulled his friend in for a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks, yeah. My dad's pretty excited too; I called him so he'll be coming up for the game next Saturday." Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sat down on his bed, letting his leg bounce up and down nervously.

"So, what's the problem?" Scott asked noticing his friend's discomfort.

Stiles stood up suddenly and began pacing around the small dorm, "Derek is going to kill me."

"What are you talking about? He's not going to kill you." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Greenberg?" Stiles demanded, "He's twice my size and he's built like a truck! Hale throw's a fastball and shatters the guy's glove hand, what do you think he's gonna do to this?" He held up his hand, wiggling his fingers dramatically so Scott could see.

"Stiles, it was a freak accident! Those two have been playing ball together for three years; don't you think if that was something normal it would have happened way before now?" Stiles did not look convinced. "Why would he purposely break Greenberg's hand?"

"I have a couple theories. One being that he wants to physically harm me in every way possible, and Greenberg just happened to be an unfortunate casualty."

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Scott asked.

"He found out about the football locker room thing-"

"Wait, what?" Scott looked horrified.

"I don't know how, but he threatened me and told me not to do it and we went ahead and did it anyways. I mean, did you see him at practice today? He wanted to kill me."

"He threatened you and you still went ahead with it? What were you thinking?"

Stiles rubbed his eyes and groaned, "I don't know."

"Seriously dude, I heard he put an umpire in a medically induced coma once because he didn't agree with a call the guy made."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and dropped down next to Scott on the bed, "what am I going to do?"

"There's nothing you can do short of dropping out of school and moving to a different state." Scott shrugged. "Maybe get some extra padding for your glove."

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled half-heartedly.

"Maybe we're just overreacting. I'm sure it was nothing more than an accident like coach said." Stiles knew his friend was just trying to cheer him up, but even Scott couldn't hide the doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe," Stiles sighed, "but come tomorrow I'm going to have to catch for a guy who either on purpose or accident kill me."

"Do you want to go out and grab a bite with Allison and me, maybe it will take your mind off stuff?" Scott suggested.

"Naw man, I've got some videos of some of the team's games last season I was going to watch to get ready."

"Alright, well you have fun. Just remember, I've got your back, and so do the rest of the boys." Scott gave his friend a reassuring shoulder squeeze and then headed out the door.

Stiles laid back and stared at the bed above him. He probably was overreacting; obviously Hale couldn't kill him, and why would he injure the only backup catcher the team has? If Stiles went down they would have to pull Danny, who only had a little experience behind the plate, and Hale wouldn't jeopardize the team by doing that, right? He sighed. Plus, he would only be catching Hale every fifth game because of rotations, so chances of injury were slimmer. Stiles shook his head and grabbed his laptop. Everything would be fine, he kept telling himself as he pulled up the links Coach Williams had emailed him of last season's games. Each link was labeled with the pitcher of that game. Stiles immediately clicked Hale and sat back to watch.

Stiles arrived at practice half an hour early. He couldn't sleep the night before anyways so he said good bye to Scott and made his way to the field to stretch and run bases. When he got there he was surprised, and a little terrified to see that he was not the only one early. Derek was running suicides across the outfield. He didn't stop when Stiles arrived so he figured the older boy must not notice him. He breathed a sigh of relief and decided maybe he would just drop his stuff off in the dugout and then head back to the locker room and shower or clean his cleats or something that was not here with Derek. However when dropped his things and turned back around Derek was standing at the dugout opening, breathing deeply and staring Stiles down. Again Stiles jumped, Derek had after all been across the field only thirty seconds ago.

"God, didn't I say not to sneak up on me like that?" Stiles growled.

"Looks like neither one of us listen very well." Derek said in that monotone no humor way he had of speaking.

Stiles could feel his heart beating in his chest, and he was sure Derek could as well. Yes, he was terrified, but also because he was now able to get a good look at the God in front of him, drenched in sweat, his t-shirt sticking to his chest in all the right areas, and God, those eyes. "I, uh… I was just headed to the locker room…shower…" He wanted to smack himself, he sounded like a stammering idiot, and he was getting hot all over.

"You don't need to shower before practice, you need to stretch," Derek said moving from the doorway and hitching his chin for Stiles to follow.

Stiles nearly tripped over his bag as he obediently followed. It was like Derek had his own gravitational pull on Stiles and his legs moved on their own; it both excited and worried Stiles. He jogged to catch up with Derek who was headed out to right field, but he made sure to keep a safe distance behind him. He reminded himself that nobody was out there to hear his screams.

"So what are you doing at practice so early?" Stiles asked trying to kill the awkward silence between them and hopefully buying some time distracting Derek with small talk until other showed up.

"I'm always here early. It's easier to do all my workouts before everyone else gets here and slows me down."

"Team player, very nice," Stiles mumbled.

"The real question is, what are you doing here?" Derek stopped abruptly and turned around. Stiles almost ran into him but pulled himself back at the last moment. This was it, he thought, this was the spot Derek was going to kill him. However, Derek didn't make any motions towards Stiles, instead he pulled his left arm across his chest to stretch it.

Stiles gawked for a moment trying to pull himself back together, "I, uh, couldn't sleep. Just a little nervous I suppose."

"You should be." Derek said, not taking his eyes off Stiles once as he pulled his right arm across his chest.

Doesn't he blink? "Excuse me?" Stiles asked.

"Starting catcher. Big responsibility for a freshman."

"Right, yeah. I can handle it though." Stiles sounded like he was more trying to reassure himself. Derek chose that moment to bend over and touch the ground with his fingers, stretching his back, and Stiles lost all other train of thought as he watched the way Derek's shirt rose up his back revealing his toned and muscled back, and holy shit complete with those sexy back dimples.

"Are you going to stretch or are you going to stare at me all day?" Derek asked from his upside down position.

Stiles turned away and half-heartedly began his stretches. The blood in his body was flowing to all the wrong areas and this was going to be a problem. He was never going to show up to practice early again, from now on five minutes late every day. He didn't care what the consequences would be! His mouth was dry and he felt light headed, how could Derek have such a hold on him like this? He cursed himself out with every bad word he could think of. This year was meant for studying and baseball, not pining over teammates!

The next few minutes were filled with silence, but luckily other team members began showing up and were joining them on the field. Derek finished quickly and trotted back to the dugout when Scott finally showed up.

"You okay man? You look sick?" Scott said eyeing Stiles curiously. "Did Hale do something?" He asked quietly looking from Stiles to Derek's retreating back.

"No. No, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Nerves and," Stiles swallowed a lump trying to choke out his sentence, "stuff."

"Alright. Remember, I've got you." Scott smiled and gave his friend a wink with a thumbs-up. Stiles would have rolled his, but his body still felt numb and he didn't think he had control over any of his limbs at the moment.

The rest of practice went smoothly. Stiles did not work with Derek at all and thankfully didn't see much of him all morning. Once he got into his routine his mind finally cleared and he was able to concentrate on baseball and catching. He worked on his foot work and his throwing and was able to throw out most of the base runners during their drills. In fact, Derek barely crossed his mind until towards the end of practice when he randomly looked over at the dugout and saw the older boy leaning against the wall watching him. How long had he been standing there? Stiles dropped the next four balls that were pitched to him.

"I think that's enough for one day," Coach Williams said dropping a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "good work kid. You're looking great."

"Thanks coach," Stiles said. He wanted to apologize for losing focus but he was just grateful for it to be over. He needed a cold long shower. He grabbed his gear quickly and almost reached the field exit before Derek called to him.

"Kid," Stiles sighed, technically that wasn't his name and he didn't have to respond. However he turned to look at the other boy. "Same time tomorrow morning," Derek said and then walked away.

Where did this guy get off ordering people around anyways? And he just expected people to obey his every wish? Stiles was fuming as he made his way to the locker room. There was no way he was going to bend down and take it from Derek like that; though the thought did cross his mind. Hale needed to realize that the world did not revolve around him and people have this thing called free will. Stiles threw his stuff on the floor of the locker room and began tearing off his clothes muttering under his breath. Luckily no one else was in there yet. He was so incredibly turned on and furious at the same time he wanted to strangle something. How could he be attracted to such an arrogant prick like Derek? Why did he keep doing this to himself? He had just gotten out of a horrible relationship with Lydia who treated him like shit and now he was falling back into that same pattern even though he swore to himself he would never do it again. He dried off quickly getting out of the shower just as some of the other players began filing into the room.

It was the last day of official no classes when Stiles woke up the next morning. The sun was still low in the sky as he pulled himself out of bed and stretched. Scott snored quietly from the top bunk; he wouldn't wake up for another hour. Stiles had spent a good chunk of yesterday evening fighting with himself on whether or not to meet Derek like he had said. And he finally decided not to. He reasoned that he was done being ordered around, he was an adult and could make his own decisions and he was not going to let Derek turn into another Lydia. He was done with the abuse. Instead he would take a jog around campus and do his own warm up. He pulled on his work-out clothes and iPod and headed out the door feeling really good despite the ungodly hour he was awake.

By the time Stiles walked onto the field two hours later he was feeling energized and ready to play ball. Derek didn't even say a word to him all practice. The older boy barely even looked in his direction. Stiles almost felt a little disappointed at the lack of attention until he reminded himself he didn't want it, and maybe now Derek got the hint.

The coach was impressed with Stiles' work that day. He let him work individually with a few of the starting pitchers and was able to control the pitches pretty well. Derek however was off in the batting cages today. Most coaches don't worry too much about the pitchers' hitting ability, but Stiles figured that since Derek was the team's star player the coaches let him do whatever he wanted. Not like they could control him anyways.

Stiles was exhausted by the end of practice and drenched in sweat, he couldn't wait to take a shower and spend the rest of the day relaxing before classes the next day; plus there was no practice tomorrow which meant Stiles could concentrate on nothing but his school work tomorrow.

"Stilinski, hold on one second," the pitching coach, Coach Jamison, called Stiles over to him.

"Yeah, Coach?" Stiles asked eyeing the other boys that were already leaving the field with envy.

"Great job out there kid, really great," Jamison clapped him on the shoulder rather roughly making Stiles flinch a little, "Saturday's the big game and you know we are going to have Hale out there starting for us."

Stiles nodded half-heartedly. He was trying to forget that fact.

"Hale is not easy to control out there. His pitch is effective, but wild." Stiles knew that, he'd seen the games from the previous years. "Greenberg had a hell of a time catching him, and honestly it took two years for those two to finally even out and work decently with each other."

"I'm up for the challenge," Stiles reassured him.

Jamison smiled and clapped him again on the shoulder, "I know you are kid, you got what it takes out there. I was talking to Hale though and he agreed that a little extra one on one practice with the two of you could help out before the game."

Stiles' jaw dropped. He was speechless.

"You'll have to get with Hale to work out a schedule; I know classes start tomorrow and all. The team is looking forward to having you on board Stilinski!" Jamison chuckled giving Stiles one last hard shoulder clap, this time almost actually knocking him off his feet, before walking away.

"I see you heard the good news."

Why God, why? Stiles turned to see Derek smirking at him, "listen, Derek, I don't think we need extra practices. I'm gonna have a busy enough week as it is, and I'm sure you have better things to do-"

Derek cut him off by suddenly getting very close into his personal space. Stiles quickly shut up as he breathed in the musky smell of Derek's body. "This isn't optional, I work one on one with all of my catchers and you're no exception. Meet me tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock on the field," he looked Stiles up and down with those mesmerizingly beautiful eyes, "maybe we'll start off with a lap around campus, since you seem to enjoy that so much."

Stiles' brow furrowed, "how did you-" but Derek ignored him instead brushing past him on his way off the field.

"6am!" He called not looking back at Stiles who stood dumbstruck in the middle of the now empty field.

Stiles was regretting his life decisions the next morning as he groggily made his way to the baseball field. The night before Matt had thrown an end of summer party in his dorm, and after the day Stiles had had he drank a little too much and was now feeling more miserable than yesterday. Derek was in the dugout already when he arrived and dropped his equipment on the ground.

"Only five minutes late, but at least you showed up this time I guess." Derek joked looking down at his watch for an added effect. Stiles shrugged it off and plopped down on the bench, his head pounded.

"You alright, kid?" Was that concern in Derek's voice? No couldn't be.

"Not feeling so hot," Stiles groaned. He heard Derek sigh, annoyed, next to him.

"You went to Matt's party last night didn't you?"

"So?"

"You knew we would be practicing this morning, what were you thinking?"

Stiles didn't feel in the mood to explain himself to Derek, and honestly, why should he have to? "I was thinking that I wanted to hang-out with my friends on the last day of summer and I wanted to drink and have fun like everyone else." He growled, and then after a beat added, "and for another thing, I find it really annoying that you know everyone else's name on the team except mine. It's not 'kid', it's not 'hey you', it's Stiles."

"Stiles."

"It's not even that hard of a name! Stiles. S-T-I-L-"

"Stiles!" Derek snapped and Stiles shut up. He hadn't been aware that Derek was talking to him. The older boy rummaged in his bag for a moment, pulled out a little bottle and tossed it to Stiles. Tylenol. "Take four of those and go back to bed, text me after your last class."

Stiles sat for a moment a little speechless. He just completely ruined their practice and Derek wasn't yelling at him or making him do a five mile run as punishment, he was sending him back to bed.

"I don't understand. I'm not in trouble?" Stiles said slowly.

"Do you want to be?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Then stop arguing and go sleep it off," Derek turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Stiles and shoved a finger in his chest, "do not forget to text me tonight."

Stiles nodded and watched Derek sprint out onto the field running his suicides. He grabbed his stuff and felt a pang of guilt as he watched the older boy out there training alone on their day off. No one else on the team had that sort of commitment. No one else was the first to arrive to practice and the last one to leave. As far as Stiles knew Derek hadn't been invited to the party the night before, would he even of come? Did he have a group of friends that he hung out with besides the loyal seasoned ball players on their team? Stiles couldn't get Derek out of his mind as he crawled back into bed. It was just a small gesture to give him pain medicine that he could have easily purchased anywhere, but for some reason it meant a lot to Stiles. He fell into a deep sleep replaying the way Derek had said his name.

The next time Stiles woke up he was feeling better. The Tylenol had definitely done its job, now he just needed lots of water and something greasy. He and Scott ate in the cafeteria before they headed off to their separate classes. It was strange not having class with Scott since they had been together since the second grade; however Scott's animal science degree and Stiles' criminal law degree required different classes from them.

Stiles really enjoyed the classes he had that day, he was taking mainly the general courses for now, Science, History, and English that day. His schedule was packed just the way he liked it, he hated being bored. The only class of the day that he was unsure about was History, taught by a professor Harris who seemed like he was going to be a hard ass. Still, Danny was in that class with him which made it a little easier. By four o'clock, because Harris did not believe in getting out early on the first day, Stiles was free and then he remembered Derek was expecting him to text him.

He typed a quick message into his phone and sent it, but before he could even put it back into his pocket the phone buzzed a response.

'_Meet me at Tony's.'_

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. Again with the ordering around, apparently Derek didn't know that that was no way to gain friends. However, he thought about the kind gesture the older boy showed him this morning with the pain medication and how it was probably a huge ground breaking act for him to do, so he figured he would do something nice in return. He shot back a quick response saying he would be there soon.

A/N: Wow you guys, thanks for all the kind words! I am trying to crank this story out as fast as I can, so if you guys keep reading I will keep writing for sure! It's going to be a slow build guys, but I think worth it in the end like it always is! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you liked it please review! LPI3


	3. Chapter 3

It was a ten minute walk from campus, but Stiles drove his jeep. Why would he walk when he owned a perfectly good vehicle to get him places? He arrived at the restaurant in about three minutes and hesitated, remembering the last time he had come here, before heading inside. After all, he was with Derek who could protect him from the football players that frequented here, right?

Derek was sitting in a booth towards the back, Stiles made a bee line for him, again feeling that magnetic pull over his body. He plopped down opposite Derek in the booth and smiled, "hey honey, how was your day?"

Derek didn't find it as amusing as Stiles did; his vacant glare was evident enough.

Stiles coughed awkwardly, "I thought you said we weren't allowed to come here anymore?"

"Since when did you start listening to me?" Derek asked leaning back in his seat and giving Stiles a once over.

"Well, when the whole football team wants you dead, it's best to avoid them. Gotta pick and choose your battles, Hale." Stiles also stretched out in his seat getting comfortable, "are we going to order?"

"Already did. Pizza should be coming soon." Derek looked toward the kitchen absently.

There was a cup of soda sitting in front Stiles that he figured must be his. How bold of Derek to order him a drink without knowing what he liked, still he took a drink and then shuttered.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked eyeing him.

"Diet?" Stiles made a face.

"It's better for you."

"That must be why it tastes like shit. I'm gonna need a regular cherry coke." Stiles pushed the offending drink away from while Derek just stared, looking like he wanted to rip his head off. Derek's name was called and he got up to retrieve their food. Stiles watched him walk away and realized just how good he looked in jeans. The only other time he had seen him wear regular clothes he hadn't been paying too close attention. But watching him now, Stiles didn't ever want to see him in anything else, unless it was nothing at all of course.

"Do you have a problem?"

Stiles hadn't been aware that Derek returned, he had been too focused on the way Derek walked that he hadn't paid any attention to the direction he was walking. Now he sat there half leaning out of the booth with a dazed look. He stretched trying to pull it off like he wasn't a creeper and shook his head like he didn't know what Derek was talking about.

Derek set the pizza on the table and then pushed a new cup of soda in Stiles' direction. Stiles looked at the cup in shock for a moment, had Derek actually gotten him a new drink?

"Cherry coke, right?" Derek asked. He seemed more annoyed though that Stiles was just staring at the cup instead of drinking it.

"Y-yeah," Stiles stammered out. Derek took his seat and grabbed a piece of pizza. It was a meat lover's pizza by the look of it. Stiles figured that one of every animal on earth was sitting on that thing. He watched Derek rip into a piece, revealing his perfectly white teeth, and once again Stiles got caught up imagining he was that slice of pizza and Derek was biting him like that.

"Are you going to eat or stare at it all day?" Derek growled through a mouth full.

"It's just that," Stiles gave an apologetic smile; "I'm a vegetarian."

Derek stopped chewing. There was a moment of awkward silence before Stiles cracked up laughing. He grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it. "Dude, I'm joking! You need to lighten up!" He didn't miss the way Derek's shoulders seemed to loosen at that, but other than that no laugh, no smile, nothing from the Hale boy.

"Mark my words, by the end of the season I am going to get you to smile." Stiles promised. He took a drink of his soda, sucking dramatically through his straw, hollowing out his cheeks as he did and couldn't help notice Derek was the one staring like a creep now. He chuckled to himself.

Derek rolled his eyes, "doubt it," he said and looked off in any direction other than Stiles'.

Four pieces in Stiles was done. He sat back and let out a moan, "man, I'm so full I just want to curl up in bed and sleep for the rest of the night."

"After practice you can do whatever you want." Derek said.

"After practice?" Stiles eyed him curiously.

"Yes, practice. What did you think we were doing?"

Stiles held out his hands, "eating dinner."

Derek nodded, "and then practice."

Stiles groaned and threw his head back against the booth seat, "I'm too full to practice!"

"You should have thought about that before you ate half the pizza." Stiles suddenly felt like his father was sitting with him instead of Derek and quickly pushed that out of his mind. "Alright fine. I have to get my stuff from my room though."

"You didn't bring your gear with you?" Derek leaned forward and growled.

Stiles also leaned across the table and growled back, "I didn't know we were going to be practicing." Derek sat back, almost like he was backing down, and nodded. Stiles wondered how often that happened; Derek didn't seem to be the type to give up so easily.

"Fine, we'll stop by your room grab your things and then head to the field. I just can't believe with less than a week before our first game you didn't think we would be practicing." Derek pulled a couple bills out of his wallet and threw them on the table as he stood up.

"Obviously you need to work a little more on your communication skills." Stiles mumbled. Derek pulled his equipment bag out from under the table and Stiles wondered how he could have possibly missed that. He stood and followed Derek outside.

"Do you want a ride?" Stiles asked half hoping Derek would decline.

"Campus is right there, why would you bring your car?" Derek asked like Stiles was stupid or something.

"Why own a car if I'm not going to drive it?" Stiles challenged back.

"Walking is-"

"Walking is better for you, yeah, I know." Stiles cut him off rolling his eyes, "do you want a ride or no?"

Derek stared at him for a moment clenching his jaw, "fine."

As they pulled out of the parking lot Stiles realized just how close they actually were at the moment. He could practically feel Derek's body heat coming off of him in waves, and he smelled amazing, "do you want to listen to some music or something?" It was too quiet, he needed noise.

"No." Derek responded looking out his window.

"We could play a game, I Spy is always fun."

Derek turned slowly towards him, his eyes narrowed, "how about you just drive."

"I can do that." Stiles said his voice cracking a little out of sheer terror, he could admit it.

They pulled into the parking garage and walked the short distance to Stiles' dorm room. Luckily Scott was not there, he didn't want to have to explain why he was bringing Derek Hale back to their room, Scott wouldn't believe him anyways. "Home sweet home." Stiles said gesturing to the small room with open arms.

Derek walked in cautiously looking around, "who do you room with?"

"Scott McCall-"

"Third baseman, yeah I know him." He walked a little further into the room and examined a series of pictures on the wall, some of Scott and Allison, some of Stiles and his father. He didn't say anything more, just studied everything silently, taking it all in.

Stiles grabbed his bag from the closet, "alright, lets get this over with."

They made their way down to the field, "so which dorm building do you live in?" Stiles asked hoping he didn't sound too stalkerish.

"I have an apartment off campus."

"Oh, right." Stiles wanted to hit himself in the forehead, of course Derek lived off campus, he was a senior after all, "is it nice?"

Derek shrugged, "it's just an apartment."

"Do you have any roommates?" It wasn't much, but it was the most information he had been able to get out of Derek and he didn't want to stop now when he was on a roll.

"Nope."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Don't you shut up?" And they were done.

They reached the field just as the sun was starting to set; it was a really nice night making Stiles almost glad he decided to do this. Luckily the full moon that was rising into the sky would provide a bit more light for them that evening. They threw the ball back and forth to each other for several minutes in silence.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked finally.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," Stiles pulled on his catcher's gear and realized that this would be the first real practice between him and Derek. He suddenly felt very nervous remembering Greenberg. Would Derek do that to him now? Maybe he bought him dinner to lull him into a false sense of security before destroying Stiles' baseball career. "You're gonna go easy on me, right?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I never go easy on anyone." Derek said simply waiting for Stiles to get into position.

"Great," Stiles mumbled. He crouched down and Derek threw a couple loose practice pitches to him. The ball hit Stiles' glove with a hard 'Thwack' every time, he definitely could feel the power behind it. When Stiles nodded to Derek, the older boy pitched from the stretch. The ball hit Stiles' glove with even greater force, making his palm tingle. He almost dropped the ball out of shear shock.

Several pitches in it was clear that he and Derek were not meshing well like pitchers and their catchers do. Stiles struggled to pull the ball into the strike zone area, and he dropped more balls than he ever had in his catching career. He was exhausted and drenched in sweat within a half hour.

"What are you doing over there?" Derek snapped.

"Me? What about you? Can't you try to aim for my glove?" Stiles sat back taking a moment to breath.

"I would if you gave me something to aim at!"

Obviously arguing was not going to get them anywhere. They had less than a week to practice and Stiles was suddenly very worried their first loss of the season would be his fault. "I can't fucking catch you when your balls are going everywhere but in my glove!" Stiles blushed a little at what had just come out of his mouth. Derek didn't seem to notice though.

"Just give me a damn target and I'll put it in!"

Stiles knew his mind should not be wandering, especially at a moment like this, but come on; if that wasn't sexual he didn't know what was. He shoved his mask back down over his face showing Derek that he was ready and the grueling process started all over. By the end of their session, (Stiles figured it was the end when Derek yelled several curse words and threw his glove across the field), they both wanted to kill each other.

"Tomorrow morning get your ass out here on the field."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the older pitcher wanting to punch him in his perfectly scruffy jaw. "I'll be here. Hopefully you'll be able to see my glove better with some light out."

Derek clenched his jaw looking like simply murdering Stiles would not be enough. He growled low under his breath and stormed off the field.

Once Derek was out of sight, Stiles pulled off his glove and looked at his throbbing red hand. He hissed in pain knowing he needed to get ice on it quickly. He was still trying to figure out where all of Derek's power came from, he had never had a pitcher throw like that! Sure, some guys were more likely to give him a little tingle in the palm after a long game, but never such pain after a short period of time. His mind raced back to when the boys mentioned steroids as he gathered his things. It wasn't likely, he knew Derek wasn't that stupid, but he couldn't explain it any other way. It would explain his massive mood swings though.

When he got back Scott was already in bed reading a comic book. He looked over at Stiles when he dropped his stuff in a heap and made a bee line for their little fridge, "how was practice?" he asked casually.

They had no ice so Stiles pulled out a cold soda can instead, "I hate that guy." He let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his hand around the can and the cold did its magic. He sat down on the desk chair and closed his eyes.

"That good?" Scott joked.

"Seriously, I don't know what he's made out of. Half way in I'm dying and he's not even breaking a sweat! I don't know how Greenberg did it, but I can't catch him!"

Scott put down his book and rolled over onto his stomach so he was facing Stiles, "It was one practice, you'll get there. Things like that take time."

"Time we don't have," Stiles mumbled.

"Look, you're a catcher right?" Stiles rolled his eyes in response, "You job is to control the pitcher and call the shots. Don't let Hale walk all over you out there, you have to show him that _he_ has to pitch to _you_. You're the captain out there on the field, no matter how much Hale thinks he owns this team the fact is you're the one the rest of the team looks to on the defense."

Stiles gave a small smile of gratitude. It was times like this when he remembered why Scott was his best friend. "You're absolutely right. I just need to find a way to control the beast that is Derek Hale."

"How hard could it be?" Scott smiled back causing Stiles to laugh.

Scott went back to his comic while Stiles thought about what Scott had said. It wasn't going to be easy, but Stiles knew he could do it. He loved a good challenge after all, and hell, if Greenberg could do it so could he! Stiles pulled out his laptop and once again reviewed the footage of Derek's previous games. He was up watching play by play, sometimes pausing and rewinding several times, deep into the night. Scott had long gone to bed and Stiles knew he should as well, since he had class and practice in the morning, but he was determined to learn everything about Derek's pitching mechanics.

TWTWTW

Practice over the next couple days went about the same as their first experience together, lots of yelling, not much cliquing. With double the practice and a full class schedule, not to mention all the late nights studying Derek's pitching, Stiles was shot come Friday. He wanted to crawl into bed and never wake up he was so tired.

He was finished with class in the early afternoon and was planning on going back to his dorm to nap before practice that night. However, his cell phone buzzed the minute he stepped out of the classroom and he groaned. He pulled the phone out already knowing who was texting him. Derek had gotten into this bad habit of memorizing Stiles' schedule and so every second he wasn't in class Derek wanted him on the field to go over something. Just like he predicted.

'_Come by the field, we need to go over signs.'_

Stiles clenched his jaw and angrily typed out a response.

'_We've been over the signs. I know them by heart. I can sign them to you in my sleep. In fact, that's where I'll be, signing them in my sleep. Good night.'_

Stiles hit the send button with more force than necessary. It was true though, he knew the signs, Derek made sure to drill them into him, the coaches made sure he knew, he was done. If Derek wanted to go over signs they could do it at practice that evening.

TWTWTW

If Derek was pissed about Stiles' response text, he didn't mention it at all that night during practice. In fact, Derek seemed unusually quiet. Stiles figured he was just starting to get into game mode for the next day.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Stiles asked pulling up his mask. They were doing their pitching drills as Coach Jamison watched close by. Derek raised an eyebrow at him like no one had ever dared question his pitching skills. Jamison also looked a little shocked.

Since no one responded, Stiles continued, "If you bent a little more at the waist, your release might have more control to it." Derek stared at him in silence.

Jamison put a hand to his chin, "kid could be right."

"I bend just fine," Derek snapped eyeing both of them.

Jamison held up a defensive hand, "now just listen up. Your form is great; you've had great command over your pitches the last three years-"

"Thank you," Derek said but not in a humble way, more of a 'then we shouldn't be having this conversation' sort of way.

Jamison continued, "but that was with Greenberg. Stilinksi's built different so he's going to catch you different."

"I'm not changing my form 'cause the kid's built like a bean pole!" Derek said angrily waving a hand in Stiles' direction.

"Hey," Stiles said slightly insulted.

"What's it hurt to try if it helps him catch the ball easier?" Jamison asked. Obviously they were going to ignore Stiles completely.

"I can't change things right before a game," Derek did not want cooperate.

Stiles piped in wanting to be heard, "It's not really changing. Use the same technique and follow through, just bend deeper and the ball is going to hit my glove every time."

"Shut up!" Derek growled shooting Stiles the death glare he was so used to by now.

"Humor us, Hale," Jamison folded his arms across his chest and took a couple steps back.

"Coach!" Was that a whine coming out of Derek's mouth?

Jamison nodded towards Stiles indicating the argument was over and Derek would do what he said. The pitcher let out a groan but turned his focus back onto practice. Stiles figured this must have been a first, Derek not getting his way and the coaches trying to readjust him. It took several attempts, and a lot more dirt that Stiles had to swallow, before they found somewhat of a rhythm for the first time. It was six strikes in a row, a new record for the pair. Jamison looked pleased.

"Really good boys, I see great things coming from the two of you. Keep it up." He began to walk away but then turned to Derek, "you need to listen to this kid more, he knows his stuff."

Stiles wanted to laugh at the face Derek was making. In fact he did. He lifted up his mask and laughed straight out. Derek threw the ball at him hitting Stiles in the chest protector and knocking him off balance.

TWTWTW

The next morning the team was full of nervous energy in the locker room as Coach Williams addressed them. It was their first game against their rival school Stanford, and the pressure was on for sure. The coach gave them some encouraging words and released them onto the field for warm ups.

Most of the school had turned up for the home game; the stands were packed with Stanford and Fresno fans alike. Stiles was buzzing with excitement as he looked around. He finally felt ready for whatever the season had to throw at him.

Derek caught up with him, hitting him in the shoulder and nodding to the pitcher's warm up area in the outfield. Stiles couldn't believe how calm and unaffected by all the excitement Derek was. He looked bored and angry as always staring straight forward as they walked.

Stiles hit him in the shoulder, "you can at least look like you're having fun."

Derek gave him a quick look out of the corner of his eye, "this _is_ me having fun."

Stiles gave him a lopsided grin, "really? 'Cause that kind of looks like your murder face."

"Just try to focus and not fuck up out there, alright?"

Stiles shrugged, he would still get that smile out of Derek. They warmed up for a good half hour, but seemed to Stiles like only mere minutes. Before he knew it he was taking his position behind the plate and pulling down his mask blocking out the roar of the crowd.

The team as a whole was playing very well, and Stanford proved to be a tough opponent. Stiles struggled on several pitches, but luckily their defense was strong enough that any errors he did make did not cost them any runs. There was no score on the board until the fifth inning. Stiles had dropped a third strike allowing the Stanford hitter to advance to first on the error. Derek didn't look too happy out there on the mound and probably let his emotions get the better of him as his next pitch to the new batter was wild and went way over Stiles' head. The runner on first advanced to second, now in scoring position.

Stiles held out his hand trying to tell Derek to calm down, to breathe. It looked like the pitcher got the message, Stiles watched him inhale deeply and then go on to strike out that batter. Stanford's left fielder, Jason Bloom, stepped up to the plate. Stiles knew he knew that name, but he couldn't place him. He had played against him in high school he was sure, but couldn't remember anything about him. That was, until he hit the bomb out to deep center.

Stiles jumped to his feet covering home, though he knew there was no point, the runner on second was rounding third by the time the outfielders grabbed the ball. It was a nasty triple that put Stanford ahead. Stiles remembered the kid standing on third now because he had done a similar thing to his high school team during championships one year.

Coach Williams called time out and he and Stiles jogged to the pitcher's mound for a brief meeting. Williams just wanted to make sure Derek was still doing alright and if he could come back from that. Derek was fuming but reassured the man that he could get the job done and didn't want to be pulled in only the fifth.

The next two batters got out and no more damage was done. Derek sat in the far side of the dugout by himself, everyone knew not to talk to him or go anywhere near him during his games. That didn't mean Stiles didn't watch him closely from the other end of the bench. Scott was grabbing his helmet getting ready to go bat but he gave Stiles' shoulder a reassuring squeeze, letting him know he didn't blame him for the run. Stiles was grateful and just hoped they could come back from it, and they did. Their bats came alive in the seventh inning and they were able to score two runs off of Derek's homerun.

Stanford was battling back though and managed to get runners on third and first as Bloom once again stepped up to bat in the eighth. Stiles was ready this time. He gave the sign for a changeup. Derek shook his head no. Stiles tried again, insisting the changeup, but Derek again did not want it.

Stiles called time, pulled up his mask and headed to the mound.

"I'm sticking with the fastball," Derek stated before Stiles could even say anything to him. His glove covered his mouth so as to not give their words away, "It's been working all night, and honestly you don't catch my changeups well."

"Listen to me," Stiles said meaning business, he didn't have much time out here and he needed to make his point, "I know this guy, he rocked us in high school but he can't hit a changeup worth a damn."

"It's too risky!"

"Derek, just trust me on this one, please! I can catch it I swear, but you have to throw the changeup. I promise you." Derek stared into Stiles' pleading eyes and then nodded. Stiles sighed in relief and hit Derek with his glove before returning to the plate.

Stiles gave him a nod and Derek pitched a beautiful changeup that soared right into Stiles' glove. Bloom swung too early for a strike one. Stiles gave Derek the signal for another one and once again Bloom just could not figure out the slow timing of it and swung too early. Stiles did not want to risk another dropped strike three and called for a slider next, he was only slightly surprised when Derek nodded. Bloom made contact with the ball that time; however it was an easy pop up to Danny at short and the inning was over thankfully leaving the runners stranded.

Derek was able to finish out the game with no more runs from either team, which meant that when strike three was called on the last batter in the ninth, they had won their first game. Stiles jumped up and tore his mask off as the crowd erupted in cheers. He ran half way out to the pitcher's mound as Derek was making his way back to the dugout, seemingly not interested in celebrating.

"Good call," Was all he said as he passed Stiles and exited the field.

Stiles didn't know what he expected anyways, a hug? A high five? Maybe for Derek to grab him and make out with him right there on the field? It was no matter though because Scott, Danny, and Isaac ran up and jumped on him laughing and yelling in his ears.

There was going to be a celebration that night at one of the upperclassman's house just off campus. Stiles wondered whether Derek would be going or not. He caught up with his pitcher as most of the team had cleared out of the dugout and were headed for the locker room.

"Are you going to Rowan's party tonight?" He asked watching Derek pack up his things.

Derek looked at him like he was crazy, "we have a game tomorrow."

Stiles shrugged, "not until later. And besides you're not even playing, what do you care?"

Derek shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Come on, man! You need to celebrate, I need to celebrate, so let's do it!" Derek's mouth twitched slightly and his jaw clenched at Stiles' words. Stiles suddenly felt awkward, "go to the party." He said less enthusiastically trying to save himself.

Derek sighed, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe's not a no!" Stiles grinned holding out his fist for a bump. Derek stared at it and then at Stiles and walked away rolling his eyes.

TWTWTW

The party was loud, and way too over crowded for Stiles' liking. It seemed like most of the student body had come and was trying to jam pack everyone into the small campus house. Stiles pushed through the crowed trying to make his way back to Scott and Allison without spilling their third round drinks. He didn't know exactly what they were drinking, just that it was Rowan's special brew that he made for all his parties with a guarantee to fuck you up.

He got back to the living room where his small group was congregated in the corner and handed out the drinks. He looked around the room casually wondering if Derek had decided not to show up after all. They'd been there almost two hours and he was still a no show. Stiles had to admit he was a bit disappointed.

"Looking for someone?" Scott asked loudly over the music.

Stiles gave a shrug, "not really." He yelled back and took a few large swallows of the mystery juice. He figured the only way to get his mind off of Derek was to get smashed and do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Allison was pretty drunk as she finished her third drink, "I want to dance!" She yelled to Scott, who agreed but only because he himself was also pretty far gone. He handed his cup to Stiles and let Allison drag him towards a little gathering of dry humping young adults. Stiles snorted at the sight of a drunken Scott trying to dance and he downed his friend's cup as well.

"You should probably slow down on those."

Stiles turned around and was only a little disappointed to see Danny standing there smiling at him, "might as well keep drinking if people keep putting it in my hand!"

Danny laughed, "yeah, I guess. Are you having fun?"

Stiles swayed a little to the music feeling pretty good, "not really. You?"

Danny gave a shrug in response.

"Do you want to dance?" Stiles yelled motioning towards the make shift dance area.

Danny eyed him curiously and then nodded, "what the hell." He followed Stiles to where Scott, Allison, and about ten other couples were grinding and dancing to the beat.

Allison handed Stiles her drink, obviously done with it, and Stiles downed that in one gulp before pushing himself back against Danny. His head was spinning and he felt tingly all over, but he liked it. He liked dancing with Danny like this, his back pressed up against the other boy's back and Danny's hands on his hips. Stiles closed his eyes and could almost imagine that it was Derek behind him, guiding his hips to the music.

"You're pretty drunk aren't you?" Danny laughed in his ear.

Stiles nodded, "I think maybe a lot drunk!" He didn't care, and no one else seemed to care that he was dancing with Danny, so why not?

He swayed to the fast paced music, and he wasn't for sure if it was because of the heat in the room, the dancing, the alcohol, or maybe all three, but he suddenly felt very sick and dizzy. He stepped awkwardly back onto Danny's foot and lost his balance. He would have fallen to the floor, but Danny's strong arms caught him at the last second.

"My hero!" Stiles laughed and turned to look at Danny. It wasn't Danny though who had his arms wrapped around him, it was Derek and Stiles suddenly felt very much sick.

"I'm gonna puke," He groaned.

He didn't know how Derek managed to maneuver him so carefully and quickly to the bathroom, but he did, and made it just in time too for Stiles to heave everything he'd drunk into the toilet. All he could think about was how incredibly unattractive this must be. When he was finished Derek helped pull him to his feet and lean him against the counter. He even flushed the toilet for him and turned on the sink.

"Rinse your mouth out," Derek instructed. Stiles did without question and drank up some of the cold liquid gratefully.

"I didn't think you would come," Stiles said with a grin straightening himself up. He wiped the water off his chin with the bottom of his shirt, he watched as Derek's eyes wandered his exposed stomach.

"I didn't think I would either, but now I'm glad I did." Derek noticed Stiles watching him eyeing Stiles and quickly looked away.

"'cause you wanna dance with me?" Stiles asked with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

Derek grabbed onto Stiles again and led him out of the bathroom, "no, because you need someone to take you home."

Stiles tried to pull away but Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Stiles' waist, "I'm not ready to go home yet, I think I have to finish my dance with Danny."

"I think you've had enough dancing and drinking for one night. You need sleep so you can play tomorrow somewhat decently."

Stiles groaned dramatically and his head fell onto Derek's shoulder, "why is it always about baseball with you?" He yelled, probably louder than he needed to, in the other boy's ear.

"You should be more worried about it too if you want to keep playing on the team!"

Stiles felt the cool air hit his face as thy made their way outside, "What about Scott? And my car?" he made to pull away from Derek again, almost succeeding that time, but also almost falling at the same time.

Derek let out an annoyed breath, "Scott will be fine, and you can get your car tomorrow." He pulled Stiles up to his feet, but he pulled too hard and the younger boy fell into him instead, knocking Derek back into the side of his car.

They stood still for a moment, pushed up against one another. Stiles' head was pressed against Derek's firm chest, feeling it rise and fall at a steady pace. He could hear his pitcher's heart beat starting to speed up. Stiles closed his eyes never wanting to move again.

Derek cleared his throat and gently pulled Stiles off him, much to the other boy's disappointment, and helped him get into the passenger side of the Camaro. Stiles felt tingly all over again, but not because of the alcohol, but because he realized he was falling hard for his pitcher.

They got back to the school and Derek half carried, half dragged Stiles up to his room. Luckily he knew where it was already, because Stiles didn't think he would be able to give proper instructions.

"You don't have to put me in bed you know, I am an adult after all," Stiles said slurring his words slightly.

Derek snorted, "right, and have you wandering the halls aimlessly or fall down some stairs and kill yourself?" He maneuvered Stiles into the boy's room and flipped on the light.

"Aw, you do care!" Stiles laughed.

Derek pushed him towards the bed, "shut up and get in."

"You're always so grouchy," Stiles pouted and kicked off his shoes holding onto the bed frame for support.

"Or maybe you're just really good at pissing me off."

Stiles shrugged and pulled his shirt off next. He turned around to face Derek. If he wasn't drunk he probably would care about just how close he was standing, half nude, next to Derek Hale, but at the moment he was feeling pretty brave. "Maybe I like you pissed off," He grinned.

Derek breathed deep and then grabbed Stiles' bare arms and pushed him down onto his bed, "you need sleep," he said half leaning over Stiles.

"And you smell really good," Stiles smiled closing his eyes. If Derek responded he didn't hear because the moment he hit his pillow he was passed out.

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you all still like it. Don't forget to review!  
LPI3


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Stiles woke up feeling like he got hit by a freight train and unable to remember most of the night before. He was still in his clothes from the day before and no strangers were in bed with him, he was grateful for that at least. There was a trash can next to his bed and a glass full of water sitting on the floor next to it. Stiles grabbed it immediately and chugged it down reminding himself to thank Scott later.

By the time the pregame practice rolled around Stiles was feeling somewhat better, just extremely tired and groggy. He met up with Scott in the locker room, "Hey man, where have you been all day?"

Scott was on the bench cleaning out his cleats, "sorry, I ended up going home with Allison last night. We pretty much stayed in bed all day puking."

Stiles looked confused, "you didn't go back to the room at all last night?"

Scott shook his head, "Allison's was closer, so we just walked."

Stiles was racking his brain trying to remember, "how did I get home? I didn't drive, did I?"

Scott eyed him curiously, "you really don't remember?"

"I can't remember much after the second cup of that shit," Stiles wanted to vomit just thinking about the sickly sweet juice.

"Derek took you home."

Stiles put a hand to his forehead and groaned. When he drank he tended to get super touchy feely, and that was not something he needed to be around his secret crush. Who knows what he did or said to Derek last night! "Is he around here?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but he's probably already on the field." Scott shrugged getting back to work on his shoes.

"Of course. Even on the days he doesn't play he's still the first one here." Stiles muttered and threw on his uniform.

Derek was out on the field taking batting practice. Stiles walked onto the field and watched him for a few minutes while he stretched. Even though Derek wouldn't be playing in the game that day, he would be sitting on the bench watching everything that Stiles would be doing, and that thought was enough to send butterflies through the young catcher.

He wanted to say something to Derek before the game, maybe apologize for anything he may have done, but Chase, the pitcher for that game, came up to Stiles and wanted to go throw a few rounds. Stiles sighed and followed the older boy to their warm up section, though he kept Derek in the corner of his eye the whole time.

They did pretty well for most of the team still being hung over from the night before. Stiles even surprised himself by getting a couple hits that day as well as throwing out a base runner at second. In between innings Derek ignored him, sitting alone as usual on one side of the dugout. Stiles didn't want to bother him because he looked to be in game mode, like when he was pitching, and everyone steered clear.

They won that game, and the cheering from the crowd as well as the excitement in the dugout was just as strong as the first game they had won. Stiles decided he could definitely get used to this. After the last strike out was called to win the game he ran over to his pitcher and gave him a quick pat on the back.

"Great game, Stiles," Chase, the junior pitcher said smiling at Stiles.

"You did all the work, I just sat back there and enjoyed the win," Stiles laughed as they walked into the dugout together. It was kind of nice having that pitcher catcher relationship with somebody again, Stiles didn't think he would be getting any of that with Derek after all.

"No man, you kicked ass out there, very impressive." Chase gave him one last toothy smile and then went to collect his things.

Stiles looked around the dugout but didn't see Derek anywhere. He walked over to Danny, "have you seen Derek?"

Danny looked around and shook his head, "not since before the inning, why are you looking for him?"

"I just wanted to thank him for taking me home last night after getting completely smashed."

Danny laughed, "yeah, you were pretty gone. Not a bad dancer though." He winked at Stiles who groaned and hid his face in his glove.

"You guys let me dance?" He asked mortified.

Danny just continued to laugh, "If you're looking for Derek though, he could be in the coach's office. I think he likes to go over the book after each game."

Stiles gave him a quick grin, "thanks man. And, let's never talk about my drunk dancing again, alright?"

Danny shrugged, "if you say so."

Stiles did eventually find Derek exactly where Danny said he would be. He was in William's office scribbling down stats and examining the game book. Talk about dedication.

Stiles knocked on the open door softly. Derek didn't turn around but growled out, "what do you want?"

"Um. To say thank you, I guess." Stiles said, he wished Derek would turn around and make this a little less awkward.

"No need," Derek responded quietly and continued scribbling numbers.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek's back, "do you even know why I'm thanking you?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."

"Will you please turn around?" Stiles snapped. Derek stopped what he was doing and, shockingly, turned to look at Stiles with an annoyed face. He took a breath to compose himself, "I wanted to thank you for taking me home last night."

"It's fine."

"Because, you really didn't have to, I could have crashed on their coach, or Danny or someone else could have-"

Derek cut him off with a sharp, "Stiles!" The younger boy shut up immediately. "Really, it was fine."

Stiles nodded and turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to Derek, "also," Derek sighed angrily and looked up from his work once again, "I should apologize if I did anything stupid," Stiles' voice trailed off quietly.

Derek looked at him, "like what?" he asked.

Stiles shrugged, "just if I said or did anything stupid."

Derek licked his lips and raised an eye brow at him, "what would you have said or done that was stupid?"

Stiles tried to swallow but his mouth was suddenly very dry, "just regular drunk stuff I guess," he choked out. Was Derek teasing him?

"Besides puking in my car, you were like every other drunk I've taken home."

"Oh my god, not the Camaro," Stiles moaned. And then the rest of Derek's sentence hit him, just how many drunken people does he take home? "Send me the bill to get it cleaned out, I'm really sorry."

"Again, it's fine. You should probably go home and get some sleep though; you have an early game tomorrow." He nodded towards the door, an invitation for Stiles to leave.

Stiles nodded, "yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned and left when Derek didn't say anything in return. He walked back to his dorm racking his brain for what had happened the night before and kicking himself for whatever he did to make Derek angry with him. He knew there was something wrong with Derek because he wasn't yelling or threatening Stiles, was he seriously upset about him puking in the car?

TWTWTW

The next game did not go as well as the others. Either Stanford finally got their heads in the game, or Fresno's minds were elsewhere, but Stanford murdered their team with an embarrassing 10-1. Even Stiles made a horrific error on a text book play. He went to throw the runner stealing second out but Derek's form at the lip of the dugout caught his eye and he over threw second. The only thing Derek said to him after that inning was, "you better not do that in my game." And Stiles felt like shit.

TWTWTW

Stiles sighed looking at the big 120 on his hotel door. He looked down at the paper in his hand that listed assigned rooms one more time just in case it decided to magically change. He had been expecting to room with Scott on their first away series, in fact that was all they could talk about on the bus ride up, but once the coach had handed out the room assignments Stiles saw that he would be rooming with Derek instead. He had tried getting out of it by talking to the coach, but was assured that the room pairing would help their relationship.

He opened the door and peered inside slowly. There was movement from inside of the bathroom, and Derek's things were placed neatly on the bed closest to the door. Stiles entered the room and dumped his bag on what he assumed was automatically his bed. Most of the team was going to be headed to the hotel pool before the game that evening and Stiles briefly wondered if he would have enough time to grab his swim trunks and leave the room before Derek could catch him.

No such luck, Derek walked out of the bathroom at that moment and walked straight to the bag on his bed without looking up at Stiles.

Stiles didn't know if he should be offended or relieved that Derek wasn't acknowledging him, maybe he could escape the room after all. He grabbed his trunks and was heading out the door but then stopped, he felt a little guilty.

He turned to Derek, who still had his back to Stiles and asked, "So, some of the guys are going to the pool, if you wanted to go," his voice trailed off and he felt awkward for asking.

Derek turned and looked at him with a dead stare, "I'm pitching." He said simply and then turned back to unpacking his things.

"So is that a no then?"

This time Derek didn't even bother to turn around as he spat out, "that's a no."

Stiles shrugged, "fine. Suit yourself." He turned and left the room.

Luckily no other hotel patrons had wanted to use the pool at that time, because Stiles was for sure that no one else would be able to fit. They played a game of water basketball and chicken and had a competition on who could make the biggest splash by jumping into the water. But once most of the excitement had worn down Stiles and Scott and a few others decided just to hang out in the shallow end.

"So, Isaac and I were pretty shocked when you showed up at the pool." Scott said casually.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Stiles asked.

"We were for sure that Hale was going to make you go over plays all night in that room."

"We didn't think we would see you at all this trip except at the games," Isaac laughed.

Stiles pouted, "don't get too excited yet, we've still got two more days."

Brink, their second baseman and also a junior piped up then, "I wouldn't be too worried about it."

Everyone looked at him curiously. Then Stiles asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Brink shrugged, "I mean about Hale holding you hostage. He's never around at night anyways."

Sometimes talking to Brink was like trying to pull teeth. "What do you mean?" Stiles pushed.

"We've all shared a room with the guy at some point during the season, and everyone seems to agree that he just disappears at night. He leaves the hotel and won't come back until morning, sometimes later."

"He always does that?" Danny asked, his face matching everyone's with confusion.

"Yeah. Every away game."

"Where does he go?" Stiles asked. Something was strange about this.

Brink shrugged again, "nobody knows. Nobody asks." He then moved in closer to the group, looked around, and then said quietly, "A couple years back our water boy struck up the nerve to ask him, confronted him about it and threatened to tell the coaches. Well, no one knows what exactly went down, but needless to say the kid quit the team the very next day and dropped out of school."

Stiles furrowed his brow. That couldn't possibly be true. Could it?

"How could the coaches not know about that though?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Who's going to rat him out? He's a hell of a pitcher and we need him on our team. Who the fuck cares where he goes at night as long as he is back for the game the next day!"

"Okay, but where does he go?" That question seemed to bother Stiles most. None of this was making sense to him.

"Girls maybe. He probably goes out to bars or clubs and hooks up with people, God knows he doesn't do it at school."

Their conversation was cut short by the coach entering the pool room to inform the team that they needed to be dressed and at the bus in an hour. Everyone grumbled a little but eventually made their way back to their rooms. Stiles, Scott, Danny, and Isaac walked back to their floor together and discussed this new information.

"If it's true, I bet the partying theory is right. He seems like the type to love 'em and leave 'em, how easy is that on the road?" Scott said. Stiles didn't want to think about that.

"There's only one way to find out." Danny said eyeing Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, "no way man. I am not following him!"

"Why not? Apparently he gets away with it pretty easily, you could too!"

"The last kid that even asked him about it had to leave school cause Hale probably would have killed him! What do you think he would do to someone that follows him?" Stiles asked wildly waving his arms around.

"Alright, don't follow him. But you should stay awake all night and find out if he does actually leave." Scott suggested.

They reached Scott and Isaac's room at that point and they said their goodbyes. Danny and Stiles continued on down a few doors.

"Do you believe all that stuff?" Stiles asked him curiously.

"I don't know. There are a lot of rumors about him and he doesn't exactly go out of his way to deny them." Danny shrugged.

Stiles sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but the only way he would be getting any answers was by seeking it out himself, and hopefully not getting caught by Derek in turn. "See you on the bus," he said and entered his room.

TWTWTW

They won their game that night, but it was close and went into the 11th inning. It was a tough game to say the least, and Derek was hard on Stiles behind the plate. Several times Stiles called time just so Derek could yell at him at the mound to get it together. He was trying, he really was, but Derek was just more wild then usual that day. He ended up getting pulled in the seventh inning and a reliever was brought in and after that Stiles felt he did much better, plus he could relax a little more without Derek's constant disapproving gaze on him. And with a three run homer in the seventh they were able to tie it up and go into extra innings.

Derek had stormed off the field when he was pulled and Stiles didn't see him in the dugout for the rest of the game, no one knew where he had gone off to, but he had overturned the water cooler and punted a batting helmet across the dugout on his way.

Stiles wanted nothing more than a hot shower and his bed after that game, but he actually kind of dreaded having to go back to the room because Derek would be there. He was almost certain Derek could easily smother him with his pillow while he slept and not think twice.

He gingerly entered the shared hotel room. Derek had not been on the bus ride home, which meant he had left early, where he was or how he got there was a mystery to Stiles. However the shower was going in their bathroom and Derek's baseball stuff was strewn across the floor. Stiles pushed the question of how he had gotten back to the hotel out of his mind and instead trying to brace himself for the fury Derek was sure to throw at him once he was out of the shower.

Stiles leaned back on his bed and thought about all the things he was going to say to counter what Derek would yell at him for. He would stand his ground and yell back just as loud as Derek would. If Derek tried to hit him, he would fight back. He had gone over several different scenarios in his mind, all of which ended with him being the victor and Derek begging for his forgiveness, when the door to the bathroom opened and Derek walked out.

_Holy shit_. Derek walked into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped and hanging low around his waist. He glared briefly at Stiles before sauntering over to his bag lying on his bed. Stiles' mind went completely blank and he couldn't remember a single thing that he had planned on saying to his pitcher. He knew he had wanted to yell something at him, but all of the sudden all he could think about doing was licking the water droplets off of his shoulder blades and running his hands down that muscled chest, down under the towel-

"Stiles!"

Stiles blinked several times and raised his eyebrows at Derek. The older boy had said something to him but he hadn't heard.

"Don't you ever fucking listen?" Derek asked annoyed with the younger boy.

"Not usually, no." Stiles answered hoping that it wasn't too obvious that he was pretty much molesting Derek with his eyes.

"Well you played a shitty game out there tonight."

"Well maybe that cause you were throwing some shitty pitches." Later Stiles would kick himself for not coming up with something cleverer to say, but he blamed it on the fact that at that moment Derek removed his towel. Of course Derek's damn bag was in the way of all his glory and Stiles couldn't see anything and didn't want to strain his neck and look like a creep. He did see a little side thigh action, and that was enough to make his heart speed up and his mouth go dry.

"If you're going to catch me, you better learn how to take a couple balls in the dirt." Derek said as he pulled on his jeans. Had he put on underwear first?

Stiles blushed. He didn't realize how hot it had gotten in the room and suddenly his pants were tight and uncomfortable, "shower," was all he managed to get out before he grabbed his clean night clothes and bolted into the bathroom.

Needless to say his shower was incredibly cold. And he jerked off in record time. Twice. His head was much clearer once he was out and pulled on his pajamas. He was ready to march back into the room and give Derek a piece of his mind. Once Stiles entered the room, however, Derek was gone. Stiles got into his bed and flipped on the television, it was possible that Derek had gone to get ice, or to one of the other guys' room.

After an hour of anxious waiting, the conversation they had had early with Brink seemed more and more likely. If it was true, Derek would not come back until morning. Stiles flipped off the television and scrambled out of bed and peered out the door into the hallway. It was quiet; no one was coming or going. He closed the door quietly and walked slowly towards Derek's bed, his eyes on his bag.

His mind started racing to all of the rumors about steroids and he bet that if Derek was doing any sort of drug they would be in his bag. Stiles came to a halt, hovering over the big black bag and hesitated. He couldn't go through Derek's things; that was a new low, even for him! However, wouldn't it be his duty to report any sort of substance abuse? He let out an agitated growl and jumped back into his own bed and turned off the light. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning and waiting for Derek to come back.

The next day at batting practice Stiles made a beeline for Scott, Isaac, and Danny. "He was gone all night," he said coming up on them.

"Derek?" Scott asked.

"Of course Derek!"

"Do you know where he went?" Danny asked.

Stiles made a face at him, "how would I even know that? I got out of the shower last night and he was just gone. I heard him come in around six this morning, but he just immediately got into the shower and didn't say a word to me at all."

The boys all looked at one another in silent thought.

"I almost went through his bag," Stiles whispered looking around to make sure no one was near them.

"You didn't?" Isaac asked his eyes widening.

"No of course not! But all this talk about drugs and shit's really got me curious. I mean, what the fuck?"

"You should've," Danny said back in an equally hushed tone.

"What?"

"The guy is obviously hiding something. And if he leaves it there, why not just have a look while he's gone? He'll never know."

"Unless he's one of those people that would a sock is out of place and then murder me while I sleep." Stiles shot back.

"Look, obviously you don't have to go through the guy's stuff," Scott butted in trying to cool Stiles down, "you should just keep an eye on him."

"Why me? Why is this my job? Danny can do it!" Stiles argued.

"I'm not the one that Derek is constantly checking out at practices." Danny said back.

There was a long quiet pause as Stiles struggled for words. "He…doesn't...check me out…" He managed out slowly, hoping the heat in his cheeks wasn't noticeable.

"Oh come on, everyone's noticed the special attention he's been giving you." Isaac said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm his catcher." Stiles defended.

"I'm sure he'd like you to catch for him in every sense of the term."

Scott broke in before things could get too heated between Stiles and Isaac, "Enough guys," he turned to Stiles, "It's not a big deal. Some of the guys have just noticed that he's been acting different lately."

"What do you mean different? And why am I just now hearing about this?" Stiles was appalled that Scott would keep this from him.

"He showed up to that party because you asked him to go. Nobody has ever seen him go to anything like that before."

Stiles glared at Scott, "So that automatically makes him gay for me?"

Scott's hands shot up defensively, "No one's saying that!"

"I am," mumbled Isaac, but he shut up when Scott shot him a look.

"Nobody's ever seen him with anyone before, guy or girl. So, I mean, if he lets you get close." Scott's voice trailed off and he gave a shrug.

Stiles shook his head and pursed his lips, "I'll let you guys in on a little secret, Derek Hale hates me. He's even gone as far to say those exact words to me. So I'm sorry, but all this 'special attention'," he signed quotes with his fingers, "is complete bullshit. He stares at me 'cause I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me."

"Just forget it. It's not a big deal. We are all just curious, but you're right, it's probably nothing." Scott said.

"Thank you," Stiles said throwing his hands into the air.

"I mean if by chance we make it to the championships this year and it's discovered that Hale is in fact using performance enhancers and we get disqualified, I'm sure no one would blame you."

Stiles glared at his best friend, "low, dude." Scott gave him a an innocent smile and shrug and Stiles groaned, "fine! I'll do it. Goddammit."

"That's my boy!" Scott laughed clapping Stiles on the shoulder.

"It'll be easy. He won't know a thing." Isaac smiled.

Stiles seriously doubted that. How did it suddenly become his job to be the team mom and make sure that everyone was playing fair? And how could anyone have interpreted Derek and his interactions for anything other than what it really was? Sure, Stiles got a crazy hard on every time Derek was around him, but that didn't mean Derek did. It certainly didn't mean that Stiles wanted to be with him Derek, quite the contrary, he can't stand that asshole! He looked across the field, and sure enough, Derek was with the other pitchers, staring at him. The other boys turned too and sniggered a little. Stiles growled and stormed off into the dugout.

TWTWTW

It was the top of the third inning when Stiles finally got up the courage to go talk to Derek. He had hit a pop up to their catcher for an easy out and was headed back to his seat in the dugout when Derek caught his eye. The older pitcher was sitting alone as usual in the corner of the dugout, Stiles turned and made his over to him and sat down right next to him. The act caught the attention of several of the players around them, including Scott who gave him a secretive wink. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Derek himself, either that or he was just ignoring Stiles. Sometimes Stiles wondered what went through Derek's head. One minute he would be ignoring him, and the next he wouldn't stop staring at him, Stiles wished he'd make up his mind.

With two outs still left to go in the top half of the inning, Stiles busied himself by slowly putting on his shin guards. "I didn't hear you come back to the hotel last night."

"What are you, my mom?" Derek asked not bothering to look at him.

"No. I was just curious where you went?" Stiles trying to act casual just did not go well.

Derek finally turned and looked at him and Stiles kind of wished he didn't because sitting this close he could make out the faint freckles on Derek's nose, and see the perfectly shaved stubble on his chin, "why do you care?" He asked darkly eyeing Stiles.

Stiles shrugged and tried to come up with something to say but he couldn't. He had no reason that he should care, and the question "are you out buying or partaking in recreational drugs or sleeping with hookers?" just didn't sound right. They watched Danny get a double and their left fielder strike out looking before Stiles tried again.

"Have any plans for tonight?" He heard Derek let out a sigh.

"None that concern you."

"Well, I just figured we could order a pizza or something and watch some television, I'm sure there is some sort of game on tonight." Derek shot him the 'I would rather kill myself' look, "Or not. That's cool too." This was so awkward. Stiles almost cheered when their next batter struck out for out number three and he had to go back out onto the field.

"How'd it go?" Scott asked catching up with him

"Fuck you, that's how it's going." Stiles growled at him. Scott laughed and turned to take third.

Isaac hit Stiles' shoulder with his glove, "keep trying lover boy!" He grinned mischievously and ran out to center field before Stiles could retaliate.

Stiles continued sitting next to Derek every half inning after that but didn't attempt at conversation. Just the fact though that he could tell he was making Derek a little uncomfortable was gratifying enough.

TWTWTW

Stiles got out of the shower later that night after they had gotten back to the hotel and sighed when Derek was gone. He was going to have to start taking morning showers or something if he wanted to keep an eye on Derek. But not only was his pitcher gone, but also his bag. Not that Stiles had decided that he was going to go through it or anything, but maybe Derek had left it behind by mistake the previous night and there really was something worth hiding in it. Did he think Stiles had gone through it? He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

A/N: Sorry guys it took a while to get this out! Crazy busy week! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
LPI3


	5. Chapter 5

The Rest of their road trip went well; they won their last game and headed back to Fresno for a back to back home series. As much as Stiles liked being on the road, he enjoyed getting back to his own bed and away from the mysteriously disappearing Derek. However, getting back to school Stiles needed to hit the books and play catch up in all his classes. He spent the next week living in the library when he was not at ball practice or a game. His days now consisted of, waking up at the crack of dawn and going for a silent jog with Derek and a game of catch. Then he would hit the shower and the library until class. Any breaks between classes were spent back in the library doing homework and then ball practice in the evening. This was followed by a quick dinner and then more library until they kicked him out late into the night, and then bed. He was exhausted, but he enjoyed getting into a routine.

Two weeks later they were getting ready to face their toughest opponents, Berkeley. To date, the Bulldogs had only won against the Golden Bears a handful of times. Berkeley had mean bats and even meaner pitching. Luckily though, the Bulldogs had an advantage of it being a home series.

Stiles could tell that Derek was stressing. His mood was definitely changing and he was even more extreme in his work outs if that was even possible. He had good reason though, Stiles figured. He would be facing Justin Jones, a lefty from Berkeley who for some reason was always put up against Derek, and Fresno had a hell of a time trying to beat him.

On the day before Derek's start Stiles caught up to him after practice. "Derek! Wait up!" He called jogging to keep up with the older boy's pace, since he didn't seem to want to stop for Stiles. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Derek said simply.

"Really? 'Cause you're facing Jones, and you haven't been able to beat him-"

Derek stopped abruptly and whipped around to face Stiles, who barely managed to keep from running into him, "Is there a point to what you're saying or are you just wasting my time?"

Stiles gulped and shook his head, "no. no of course not, I actually wanted to help you."

Derek eyed him curiously, "how could you possibly help me?"

Stiles smiled and rummaged through his bag and pulled out a DVD, "I did some research and I put together all of Jones' games against us for the past four years. I figured we could watch it and maybe come up with a game plan, study his strengths and weaknesses. What do you think?"

Derek remained silent, but Stiles could tell he was seriously considering it. He nodded slowly, "alright, fine."

"Great! Text me your address and I'll bring a pizza over after I shower." Stiles had to admit, he had an alternative motive for doing this, he was curious about where Derek lived and if there was anything at his place that could give some insight to the illusive Derek Hale.

"We can just go to the library." Derek said.

"We could, but we can't eat pizza at the library. Plus we would have to be quiet, and it could take a while. It'd be easier at your place," Stiles insisted hoping Derek would take the bait.

Derek rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever. Don't be late."

"Great. Text me your address and I'll see you in an hour."

TWTWTW

Stiles wasn't for sure if he was at the right place. He triple checked the address on the building with the address Derek had texted him, and sure enough, it was right. The place was very expensive looking. The sign outside the apartment complex read 'Luxury Living' and Stiles did not doubt it. He knocked on the door and Derek opened almost immediately, like he was waiting.

"You're late," He said almost immediately.

"Hello to you too," Stiles responded, "I was standing outside for like ten minutes wondering if you had sent me the right address. Can I come in?"

Derek stepped to the side and Stiles walked in. He shoved the pizza into Derek's chest and excitedly began looking around. The apartment was huge! It was a total man cave, and yet it had such a homey feel to it. Stiles felt like he could live there and be completely in heaven.

"So do you want to give me the tour?" Stiles asked as Derek placed the pizza down on the coffee table.

"We should probably just get started," Derek said motioning towards the big screen television hanging on the wall.

"Oh come on! I'm dying to see this place! It's amazing!" Stiles insisted excitedly.

Derek sighed, "Fine. And then we are getting back to business."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Stiles waved him off and showed himself to the kitchen. It had brand new clean looking appliances like Derek had never used this area. Stiles helped himself to walking around, Derek followed him like a puppy just watching as Stiles got excited over each room. There were three big rooms, two of which were pretty empty, but the master bedroom really impressed Stiles.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Stiles exclaimed looking at the giant bed, the giant television, and the big bathroom right off it. "How do you afford this place?" He sat down on the bed testing its firmness; excellent. Derek stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest; he looked pretty amused and maybe a little uncomfortable.

"I came into a lot of money recently."

"I'd say!" Stiles noticed some pictures of what he assumed were Derek's family on top of the dresser, "This your family?" He asked looking at the photo of the good looking people all smiling. And there in the middle was a younger, but big toothy smiling Derek. Stiles wished Derek would smile now.

Derek nodded, "yeah. Come on, you've had your fun, we should get started."

Stiles was reluctant to leave the amazing room that seemed to share more about Derek than the actual pitcher had in the month knowing him. However, it was hard to miss how Derek's whole mood changed when Stiles asked about his family, and he didn't want to upset the other boy. He did want to know more about them though.

He followed Derek back into the living room and settled onto the comfortable leather couch as Derek set up the DVD.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Derek asked. Stiles could tell this was the first time he had had company over and he was unsure how to be a proper host.

"Derek Hale, are you trying to get me drunk?" Stiles joked.

Derek's eyes actually widened, "no. I was just-"

Stiles laughed, "I was joking with you, chill. Yeah, a beer would be great."

Derek narrowed his eyes and sat down on the couch, "you can get your own fucking beer now."

Stiles chuckled and made his way into the kitchen. The fridge was pretty much empty except for a lot of liquids. Beer, water, and energy drinks mainly. He grabbed two beers and headed back into the living room. Derek had already started the first game. It was the one from his first start against Jones in his freshman year. After watching a few innings Stiles was amazed to see how wild Derek was back then as well. It made his pitching now seem like perfect consistency. Greenberg was having just as much trouble as Stiles was.

"You see how rough you are on your catchers?" Stiles pointed out as the Derek on the screen threw a nasty sinker ball that hit the dirt in front of the plate and bounced up to hit Greenberg in the mask.

"That's your job. It comes with the territory," Derek shrugged taking a swig of his second beer. Stile watched his adam's apple bob as he drank down the alcohol. Stiles licked his lips and returned his focus to the screen where Greenberg was taking a moment to shake off the hit.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't put all your blame on me when I can't catch everything you throw. 'Cause seriously, you're all over the place."

"Maybe we should just focus on Jones," Derek grumbled.

Stiles shot him a sly smile, "you know I'm right, that's why you're changing the subject."

Derek turned his head slightly to glare at him, "I know you're really annoying."

Stiles readjusted himself on the couch by pulling his feet up and curling them beneath him so he could sit facing Derek, "This is good! Let's get all our feelings out of the way now so we can work passed this."

Derek stared at him for a moment, his jaw clenched and then turned back to the television. Stiles laughed, "Do you have anything stronger than beer around here?"

Derek made a face at him, "I don't think we-"

"Yeah, yeah, we have a game tomorrow so we shouldn't drink too much," Stiles rolled his eyes, "when are you going to start living a little? Have fun!" He hit Derek playfully in the shoulder. Derek stared at him but said nothing. "Okay, confession number one. You think I'm annoying and that's fine, I'm willing to work on that. I think you're uptight." He stared right back at Derek with his eyebrows raised waiting for a reaction.

Derek sighed, and ran a hand across his forehead, "There might be some whiskey in the cabinet."

Stiles grinned, "That's my boy!"

"One drink," Derek warned holding up a finger to show his seriousness. Stiles shrugged him off and made his way into the kitchen.

He rummaged through a couple cabinets, most of which were empty besides a pot or two, but no whiskey, "I can't find it!" He called to Derek as he bent over to open a bottom cabinet. Nothing. He stood up and turned around and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He was flush against Derek's chest as the older boy crowded his personal space; the hard counter edge dug into his back. He was so quiet Stiles hadn't even heard his sneak up. Derek looked down at him for a moment; Stiles could feel his knees buckling and knew Derek could hear his heart pounding through his chest, he was for sure Derek was going to kiss him, they were so close. Instead, the pitcher reached up slowly, not taking his eyes off Stiles and opened a cabinet above Stiles' head to pull down a bottle of whiskey.

"Thanks," Stiles breathed out taking the bottle. Derek shrugged and walked back to the living room. Stiles took a moment to let his breathing settle and the heat inside his body cool down before he joined Derek with two glasses.

"What'd I miss?" Stiles asked sitting down on the couch. His voice was a little shaky from the previous encounter and he had to clear his throat. It was a new game that was starting on the screen.

"Just me getting fucked on the field."

Stiles choked on the whiskey he was swallowing, "dude!" He coughed, "that was a joke!"

Derek rolled his eyes and downed his whiskey drink, "I do have a personality, you know."

"Could have fooled me. I've only seen one emotion from you: brooding." Stiles grabbed Derek's glass and poured more whiskey into it, he waited for Derek to refuse it, but he didn't. He poured himself some more as well. "The Derek in those pictures in your room though, he seems pretty happy."

"God, his fucking curve ball is nasty," Derek said his eyes glued to the screen. Stiles sighed; he knew Derek was just ignoring the conversation about his family.

Five drinks and two games later Stiles was feeling it, Derek seemed to be perfectly fine, though he drank just as much as Stiles had. When Stiles began nodding off Derek shut off the television, their night was over.

"How are you not drunk?" Stiles slurred getting slowly to his feet and trying hard not to fall over; he searched his pockets for his car keys, "you drank more than I did!"

"You're like what, 90lbs?" Derek teased. He watched Stiles curiously as the younger boy struggled to get his jacket on, "what are you doing?"

"Fucking sleeves," Stiles mumbled.

"Are you okay to drive?" Derek asked watching the scene of jacket-putting-on in front of him.

"Of course I'm fine! Juss' have to find my keys," Stiles wobbled a little on his feet.

"They're in your hands," Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles looked down and let out a loud laugh, but just as quick Derek stole the keys right from his hands.

"Hey!"

"Unfortunately I can't let you leave," Derek said grabbing Stiles by the jacket collar and pulling him back towards the couch. Stiles felt a tingle down in his stomach, he liked this! "I need a catcher for tomorrow and you're gonna drive that stupid jeep into the first tree out there and get yourself killed."

"That jeep is perfect and would squash your Camaro any day!" Stiles argued letting himself be manhandled and pushed down onto the couch by Derek. Derek turned to leave but Stiles grabbed his wrist, stopping him, "are you staying?"

"I'm just gonna grab you a blanket," Derek said kind of quietly looking down at Stiles' hand on his skin.

"I mean are you going to stay here tonight? Or are you going to leave me like when we were in Santa Barbara?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him with a furrowed brow, "I'm just getting you a blanket, go to sleep." It didn't really answer Stiles' question, but it obviously worked for him and once he laid back he was asleep. Whether or not Derek left, he didn't know.

Stiles woke up the next morning to find a glass of water and some pain pills next to him on the coffee table and a note from Derek. He read over the messy hand writing with bleary eyes several times, _You better be good to go tonight. Let yourself out and don't steal anything._

Short, sweet and to the point. Stiles rolled his eyes and drank down the water and pills. He wondered where Derek had run off to. He threw the warm blanket Derek had given him off and stood up, he had to piss. He walked down the hall and peered into Derek's room just to double check that he was gone. No Derek. Stiles paused a moment, looked down the hall and then wandered into the master bedroom. Really, he would have locked or closed his door if he had something to hide, right?

Stiles went straight to the pictures on Derek's dresser and examined them more. He liked seeing his pitcher smile, obviously in happier times. His hand lingered on the top drawer handle. He shouldn't. He wouldn't want Derek rummaging through his things. One peek wouldn't hurt though; he wouldn't even touch anything in there. The drawer slid open before his mind could process what his hand had done.

Sock drawer. Of course. Stiles chuckled and then saw some more picture frames in the back corner. He reached for one and pulled it out. It was of Derek with a blonde girl smiling. Fuck, she was really pretty. Stiles sighed a little disappointed and pulled out another picture that was tucked away. This one was Derek and this mystery woman kissing. Stiles put the pictures back in a hurry, he'd seen enough.

However just as he was about to close the drawer something underneath the socks shimmered and caught his eye. He pulled the object out of the drawer and let out a short laugh. Derek Hale had a set of handcuffs in his sock drawer.  
"Kinky son of a bitch," Stiles chuckled under his breath.

"See something you like?"

The deep growl at the doorway caught Stiles completely off guard. He let out a high pitched gasp of surprise and jumped away from the dresser, dropping the handcuffs in the process.

"I-I didn't…I wasn't-" Stiles was stuttering like an idiot while Derek just stood there glaring at him, "bathroom." He breathed out.

"You were looking for the bathroom?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, Stiles nodded with wide eyes, "And what, you thought I'd hide it in my sock drawer? The big open door to the bathroom right behind you didn't give it away?" He motioned with his head to the bathroom that anyone could see was clearly the bathroom.

Stiles' mouth hung open. "Derek, I am so sorry. I had no right-" Derek walked into the room, ignoring Stiles' apology and picked the handcuffs off the floor. He straightened up and stood close to Stiles, the handcuffs held up between them. Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off of the shiny metal, his mouth had gone dry.

Derek glared down at him, his eyes shining with something Stiles wasn't sure, but it scared him. Then the older boy growled, "And yeah, I am a kinky son of a bitch, but you need to leave."

"I am so sorry," Stiles said breathlessly. He was incredibly turned on and scared shitless at the same time. Derek's jaw was clenched, and his eyes narrowed. He motioned with his head towards the door, dismissing Stiles, and the younger boy did not need to be told twice. He grabbed his shoes without even bothering to put them on and made it to his jeep outside in record time. Finally he could breath. He sat back and hit his steering wheel in frustration, he was a fucking idiot. No way would he get Derek to trust him after this.

TWTWTW

Derek had not forgiven Stiles for what happened that morning, and by the fifth inning, it was showing. He was not throwing anything Stiles was signing to him, and in practice he had hit him with the ball a few times (Stiles was almost for sure it was on purpose) in the chest protector and face mask. He did not want to call a meeting to the mound though; he was terrified to even try to talk to his pitcher.

Finally Coach Williams called time and jogged out to the plate. Stiles sighed in frustration and jogged out there as well. The three stood in a tight huddle on the mound as Williams scolded them.

"What the fuck is going on with you two? Hale, you're not throwing anything we're calling. Stilinski you can't catch a fucking ball to save your life," Stiles hung his head and Derek looked like he wanted to murder everyone in the stadium. "In case you two haven't noticed, we're down by four. Now if you guys can't get your shit together, I'm pulling you Hale. Throw some goddamn strikes!" The older man stormed off the field cursing to himself.

Stiles looked at Derek, "you've got to get over what happened this morning. At least for the rest of the game, and then you continue to hate me, that's fine. You deserve to win this one."

"Just give me the fucking signs," Derek said through clenched teeth.

Stiles nodded and jogged back to the plate. They were able to get out of that inning with no more damage done to the score.

"What's up with you and Derek?" Scott asked once they were all back in the dugout. Stiles shook him off and got ready to bat.

The batter before him got on first base with a single and when Stiles got up to bat, he put everything he had behind his swing on the first pitch and got a well hit double. Matt, who was batting behind Stiles got walked, so the bases were now loaded with Derek up to bat. Stiles could see from where he stood that Derek was fuming and glaring down Jones on the mound. He was just thinking to himself that he hoped Derek's anger wouldn't get in the way of his batting, when Derek's bat connected with the ball. There was a loud crack and the bat shattered and the ball soared over Stiles' head. _Holy shit!_ Stiles had to remind himself to run, but that ball was gone. Apparently Derek had decided that if his team didn't want to help out with getting the runs, he would do it himself. There was a roar from the stands as Stiles stepped on home followed closely by Matt. The boys in the dugout were standing ready with high fives as all four batters made their way back. Derek ignored the attention, he didn't even look happy that he had just tied up the game. Meanwhile Jones was getting pulled.

They lost that game with a home run from Berkeley in the ninth, but it was not a loss for Derek since he was pulled after the sixth inning. That didn't seem to matter to him though, who did have a hell of a game, maybe not too much in pitching but definitely in batting. He ignored everyone who tried to congratulate him and instead packed his things and left the stadium alone.

TWTWTW

A week later they were on the road again, this time to Las Vegas. Stile would have been more excited about it if he were old enough to go out and have fun on the strip and if he were there for pleasure instead of business. Derek was still angry with Stiles, but his anger seemed to be getting worse. He had cussed out a tiny freshman girl from the school newspaper and reduced to tears when she came to practice to interview him about his grand slam. Everyone was steering clear from him after that and walking on egg shells around him, because it seemed like anything and everything set him off.

"Seriously dude, what did you do?" Scott asked Stiles in a hushed voice. They were headed down to Vegas on the bus. He snuck a quick glance at Derek who sat alone in the back glaring out of the window with his headphones in his ears. Derek still caught Scott's glance though and Scott whipped back around and sunk down in his seat.

"I did exactly what you guys told me to and I got caught," Stiles whispered angrily back. Danny and Isaac sat across from them and they leaned in to hear.

"He caught you snooping?" Isaac asked a bit horrified.

"Did you find anything?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, fucking socks. In his sock drawer. Go figure!" Stiles snapped, "he walked in on me I thought I was dead for sure."

"What did he do?" Scott's eyes were wide.

"He told me to leave, so I did. Fuck, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. So much for our pitcher catcher relationship," Stiles grumbled. He still couldn't forgive himself for what he had done and how he had ruined the season, not only for him and Derek, but for everyone else that had to put up with the moody pitcher. And then he remembered something, "Oh, and you can forget about your little gay theory. He has pictures of him and some really hot chick together." He didn't mention that it seemed to be an ex-girlfriend by the way they were shoved away in the back of a drawer.

"Sorry man, we shouldn't have asked you to go looking," Scott apologized; the other boys nodded their agreement.

"It's fine, I knew it was wrong when I was doing it, but I let my natural curiosity get the better of me. Now I'm paying for it," Stiles rubbed mindlessly at the large dark bruise on his shoulder Derek had given him the other day at practice with a well-aimed fastball.

"Well what are you going to do? You have to share a room with him for the next three days." Isaac asked.

"Be in there as little as possible I guess," Stiles shrugged.

"Have you tried getting out of rooming with him?"

"Yeah, I talked to Coach and he gave me this long talk about how Derek and I need to click better and how we are shit out there on the field. He said I should be grateful he isn't locking us up in the storage closet together until we work things out." Stiles frowned remembering the heated conversation.

"Sucks," Scott said quietly and the conversation ended.

TWTWTW

Stiles entered the hotel room just as Derek was getting ready to leave. "Derek, can we talk a minute?" He asked as the older boy pushed passed him in the doorway.

Stiles reached out and grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Derek's response was unexpected. He grabbed Stiles by the wrist that was holding onto him and twisted it around behind Stiles' back and forced him up against the wall.

Stiles could feel Derek's firm chest pressed right against his back and his hot breath in his ear as he growled, "Do not mess with me right now, Stiles." And just as quick as he had pinned Stiles to the wall he was gone, out the door and down the hall.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed out, his legs were shaking beneath him.

TWTWTW

Stiles did as Derek asked and stayed away from him as much as he could. Luckily Derek was gone at night and Stiles was able to hang out in Scott's room until then. The practices and games during the day kept Stiles' mind off the lingering threat that was Derek. The team's whole moral was down however and the two games they played they lost. Derek was pitching the third and final game, but he refused to practice with Stiles until the last possible moment.

The game that night was just as bad as the previous two. Derek hit three batters but couldn't throw a strike to save his life. He got pulled in the fourth inning and almost flipped out on their coach. Williams told him to go cool off in the locker room and put in a reliever pitcher. They ended up losing that night as well and after the game when they went into the locker room it was very evident that Derek had taken a bat to almost every surface in there.

"Good luck with that," Scott said in a whisper to Stiles as he and the rest of the team looked bewildered by the messed up locker room around them. Stiles gulped.

They got back to the hotel and Stiles knew what he had to do. Derek was off getting his ass handed to him from the coaches about his behavior and the locker room incident, so Stiles paced their room waiting for him. He had a big speech planned out where he would tell Derek how much of an ass he was being and how he was jeopardizing the team with his attitude.

It was getting darker out as Stiles waited. He chewed on his fingernails nervously and watched the full moon rise high into the sky. About a half hour later Derek finally entered the room. He took one look at Stiles standing there waiting for him and rolled his eyes with a frustrated sighed. "Are you going to tell me I was too mean to the lockers too?" He snapped.

"No, though I don't think they really deserved it either," Stiles shrugged. Derek didn't look in the mood for jokes, "I actually just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk," Derek said simply. He went right to his bag and began pulling out his work-out clothes.

"Well, tough, because I have a lot that I want to say. And maybe for once in your life you can just listen." Stiles went and stood next to Derek.

Derek looked him up and down, sizing him up. "Fine. You have two minutes."

Stiles was shocked. He didn't think it would work that easily, "Okay, well, first off the way you treat your teammates is just unacceptable. If you want somebody to be mad at, be mad at me but don't take it out on them! Second of all, I don't know how many times I can apologize for going through your things, it was messed up and I get that. So, you can either hit me, and get over it and we can play the rest of the season back to normal, or you can hit me, not forgive me but still go back to playing like teammates. It's your choice."

Derek's eyebrow cocked, "you want me to hit you?"

Stiles hesitated and then swallowed hard, "If it'll make you feel better, yeah."

Derek shrugged and the force of his fist against Stiles' jaw was horrendous and unexpected. Stars shot in front of the Stiles' vision and he almost lost his footing. He hadn't actually been prepared for the punch or the pain that came from it.

The younger boy clenched his throbbing face with his hands, "Oh my God! What the fuck are your bones made out of, fucking adamantium?"

"You're constantly whining, you know that?" Derek demanded watching Stiles doubled over in pain and not caring, "You told me to."

"That was before I knew you hit like a fucking ton of bricks!" Stiles breathed deep and straightened himself. He took a moment to compose himself, "are we cool now?"

"No."

"Fuck, man I don't know what to do anymore with you!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"How about you stop spying on me. You stop making plans with your little friends on how to dig into personal life." Derek jabbed a finger into Stiles' chest, and even that hurt!

Stiles had not been prepared for that one either. "How could you have-"

Derek waved his hand, cutting Stiles off, "It doesn't matter. I'm done having this conversation with you." He turned to leave.

"Derek, seriously we need to talk about this!" Stiles yelled before Derek could leave the room. "Stop running away from your fucking problems and deal with them!"

Derek stopped and whipped around, his eyes were glowing in anger, "fine! You want to know my problem? It's you." He closed the space between them again. Stiles backed up until he was trapped against the wall. "Ever since I fucking met you you've been like this little thorn in my side. I can't fucking stand you!" He was yelling now. Stiles was sure someone would have to hear and call for help, right?

"Whatever I did you, I'm sorry!" Stiles yelled back in desperation.

"Stop apologizing to me! Stop showing up for my practices in the morning! Stop inviting me to things! Stop showing up at my apartment with pizza! Just stop!" His fist flew passed Stiles' face and hit the wall next to him. Stiles flinched out of the way.

"God!" Derek exclaimed and pushed away from Stiles. He ran his hands through his hair and his breathing was rapid and heavy. He almost looked like he was going to be sick. "I can't concentrate anymore when you're around!"

Stiles' eyes were wide, he hadn't expected such a violent outburst from Derek. "Look man, I didn't realize that it was bothering you so much, but if you want me to stop-"

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar and pulled him toward him abruptly, cutting him off mid-sentence. Suddenly Stiles felt wet lips against his, desperate and forceful. He would have pulled away, he should have pulled away, but it was all so hot and several emotions were running through him and all he could think about was Derek's tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. He stopped trying to fight it and let Derek take control, and control he did.

He was pushed roughly against the wall as Derek growled into his mouth, sending shivers down Stiles' body. He would have liked taking it a bit slower, but apparently Derek had other things in mind, because he was acting like this was some sort of race that he was in fear of losing. The older boy bit at his neck and jaw line, and Stiles couldn't do anything but tilt his head back for easier access and moan.

"Can't fucking stand you," -Derek groaned and he began fumbling at Stiles' belt buckle. All warning signs should have been going off in Stiles' brain at that moment, he didn't want it like this, but his body didn't want to stop it. He was pretty sure Derek could have done anything to him and he would have been alright with it.

Derek ripped the belt off of Stiles and threw it away and he shoved his hand roughly down the front of Stiles' pants. Stiles let out a gasp and his head fell back with a thump against the wall. Derek pulled and squeezed at his dick making Stiles hard almost instantly. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, between his pitcher's mouth sucking at his neck or his hand down his pants, Stiles wasn't for sure which felt better.

"Can we- can we slow down for a second?" Stiles gasped out, his voice about an octave higher than usual. Derek ignored him and bit at a rather sensitive spot right under the younger boys' ear. The tingle shot right down to Stiles' dick and he had to grab a handful of Derek's shirt and push him away slightly, to which Derek growled his disapproval. "I don't think I'm gonna last." Stiles panted trying to explain.

Derek seemed to understand this; he grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar and dragged him towards the bed before pushing him down onto the mattress. Stiles sat up on his elbows and watched Derek pull off his shirt like some sort of male model. He watched all the muscles in his stomach and arms flex as he moved, his mouth watered wanting to lick every inch of Derek he could.

The older boy threw away the shirt, and with his eyes narrowed on Stiles, he climbed onto the bed like some sort of predator and straddled the younger boy's body. Derek pulled off Stiles' shirt quickly and went to work biting and sucking on his exposed chest, down his stomach, and even further down. Finally, Stiles felt his jeans being ripped off of him and then Derek's mouth instantly around his dick.

"Fuck, Derek!" He moaned and gripped Derek's hair, pulling it slightly. It was too much for Stiles to take, Derek's mouth felt amazing as he took Stiles all the way to the back of his throat. The heat that was radiating off of Derek's body as well was too overwhelming, Stiles didn't think anyone could produce such a temperature, he literally felt like they were on fire. He wasn't going to last much longer, and he really didn't want to come just yet.

"Derek," he gasped pulling at the other boy's head trying to get him to stop, "Derek, Derek, I'm not gonna- I need you to-"

Stiles couldn't get out the words, but Derek didn't need an explanation. He didn't even ask permission as he flipped Stiles over and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. He used spit to lube up his own huge hard dick and ran it across Stiles' ass, teasing him slightly.

Stiles wasn't for sure what he expected from his first time with another guy. With Lydia it had been pretty self-explanatory and it hadn't hurt him one bit. This was different though. He cried out from both pain and pleasure and Derek grabbed hold of his hips and plunged deep into his ass.

He bit the pillow to keep from screaming. It burned so bad, and felt like he was being ripped in half, but at the same moment Derek hit his prostate and his whole body was wracked with that amazing tingling sensation. Derek pulled almost completely out and then pushed back in at an incredible pace. He kept hitting that spot, and hitting it hard. Stiles wasn't for sure how, but it felt like Derek was getting bigger inside him.

The older boy leaned over Stiles, his hot sweaty chest pressed against Stiles' back, and his warm breath was in his ear. One of Derek's rough hands still held tightly onto Stiles' hip, the other reached up and grabbed a fist full of Stiles' hair and pulled his head back. With his neck exposed Derek was able to suck and bite along his jaw line as he sped up fucking Stiles from behind. He was growling in Stiles' ear, sending chills throughout the younger boy's body. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Derek, I'm gonna cum." He moaned out through clenched teeth.

"Fucking come then," Derek growled in his ear. It was so demanding, so possessive sounding that Stiles automatically pushed back onto Derek, taking him just a little deeper, and felt the waves of his orgasm shoot through him. He cried out, not caring who could hear them and gripped his dick as he came. He jerked himself making sure to get every last drop out.

Derek wasn't yet satisfied, so he pounded harder and faster into Stiles, hitting the other boy's now sensitive prostate, and after a few more thrusts he released his load deep inside Stiles, and ran his fingernails down the length of Stiles' back. Stiles couldn't explain how hot and filling it was to have all of Derek's cum inside him. He would have been perfectly contempt with the two of them falling to sleep just like this, with Derek inside him.

Of course, Derek had other ideas. He pulled out of Stiles, making the younger boy feel suddenly empty. "I'm taking a shower," he said simply walking straight into the bathroom. Stiles tried to stay awake, he really did, but he was physically worn out and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

TWTWTW

Derek was nowhere to be seen the next morning. Stiles woke up feeling very sore with a literal pain in the ass, but what bothered him more was the lack of Derek. All of his stuff was gone, which meant that at some point he was in the room, but Stiles didn't think he slept there, at least not in the same bed as him. He moaned in pain as he went about getting ready for the trip home. He was not looking forward to having to sit for several hours on the bus.

An hour later he met the rest of the team downstairs in the lobby so they could check out and load up the bus. Stiles made his way over to Scott and Isaac but kept his eyes open for Derek.

"Hey man," Scott greeted with a yawn. He wasn't much of a morning person, but a little more so than Isaac was, who didn't even acknowledge Stiles' presence.

Stiles nodded at them half-heartedly. Suddenly movement caught his eye as Derek finally showed up and made his way passed him to get onto the bus. "Morning, Derek." Stiles greeted with a slight smile. Derek eyed him with a sneer like they hadn't had the most amazing angry sex just hours earlier and then disappeared onto the bus.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Scott mumbled. Stiles felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

A/N: Sorry guys. I know, it's been awhile. I just got stuck with how I wanted this chapter to turn out and then life got busy. Hopefully the length made up for the wait though! LPI3


	6. Chapter 6

Time was going by alarmingly slow for Stiles, who at that point was counting down the days for the season to be over. Derek hadn't talked to him in the almost week they had been back; he hadn't even looked once in Stiles' direction. Stiles had so many emotions running through him that he felt like he was going to explode. On the one hand he had enjoyed the night he spent with Derek, no matter how horribly fucked up and intense it was, on the other he now felt like he had been used for Derek's own pleasure and yet he was still attracted to the older boy! He was mostly angry at himself, because he shouldn't feel anything for someone who gave him that many bruises.

Stiles looked at his jaw in the mirror, the few day old bruise was now turning a sickly green color, and it was still pretty tender to touch. When Scott had asked about it he had easily shaken it off as just falling out of bed in the middle of the night. He was just hoping that Scott would never see the bruises on his hips where Derek's rough fingers held him down, or the long claw like scratch marks going down the length of his back that he got as Derek was about to cum inside him.

Stiles clutched the side of the sink; his eyes squeezed shut and breathed deeply. Thinking about that night still turned him on to no end. Just seeing Derek on the field for practices and games was enough to get him slightly aroused. He definitely did not need to be getting a hard on right now, he was currently out to dinner with Scott and wasn't for sure if he could explain why his jeans were bulging.

Once he got himself composed he exited the bathroom and joined Scott at their table. Their food had just arrived and Scott didn't waste any time before digging in. It was weird spending some alone time with his best friend, usually they had Allison or Isaac or someone else along with them, however Scott had come up to him earlier and asked if he wanted to hang out just the two of them to catch up. What he meant by that, Stiles didn't know. He smiled at Scott, who had a mouth full of fries, but didn't feel so hungry himself. He picked at the hamburger bun and let his mind wander.

"You okay dude? You're not touching your curly fries." Scott said after a few minutes of silence.

Stiles blinked, he hadn't realized the other boy was watching him, "oh, yeah," he said picking up a fry and taking a bite, "yeah I'm good."

Scott raised an eyebrow at him. He was not convinced at all. He sighed and set down his burger and looked seriously at Stiles, "you wanna talk about whats going on in that brain of yours?"

Stiles grinned at him, "not a whole lot you know that!" Scott didn't laugh at the joke. Stiles sighed, "I don't know, man. Just a lot on my mind I guess."

"You haven't been acting right since we got back from Vegas. Did something happen?"

Sometimes Stiles wished that Scott wasn't as observant as he was. He shook his head, "No. Nothing really, just kind of been stressed about losing and getting behind on school work."

"Bull shit."

Stiles was taken back a little, "Sorry?" he stuttered out.

"Dude, I've known you my whole life. You think I don't know when you're lying to me? I know how you get when you're stressed, and I know what you look like after losing games. This," he gestured at all of Stiles, "is not that."

Stiles sighed and gave a shrug.

"Come on. You can tell me, I'm your best friend." Scott pleaded even throwing in his puppy eyed look.

"Alright, fine." Stiles sighed and threw his half eaten fry onto his plate. "let's say you find the person of your dreams-"

Scott nodded, "which I already have."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "whatever. Let's say you find this person and the two of you have an amazing night together and then the next day they just blow you off like it was absolutely nothing. And then you can't get this person to talk to you or even look at you anymore," his voice trailed off.

Scott gave him a sorrowful look. "Then I would say that that person isn't even worth my time anymore."

"But this person is fucking amazing in bed." Stiles groaned biting his lip.

"Stiles, just because someone is good in bed doesn't mean that they are good in relationships. And for what it's worth I think you deserve more than just a one night stand from someone who doesn't even care about your feelings."

Stiles shot Scott a grin, "is this the part where you tell me that you want to be that person for me?"

Scott laughed and threw a fry at Stiles, "shut up man."

Stiles laughed as well and picked up the offending fry and ate it dramatically. He was glad Scott had asked him out to do this. He always seemed to make him feel better. Stiles picked up his burger and took a bite. He was chewing a mouthful and wasn't at all prepared for what Scott said next.

"For what it's worth I don't really think Derek is worth your time either."

Stiles inhaled his food and choked momentarily on it. He coughed for several seconds before giving Scott a confused look, "what the hell?" he gasped out.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid."

"But how did you- when did-" Stiles didn't know what to say.

"I've known all along, man! I noticed the way he watches you like you're a fucking piece of meat, and I've seen how hot and bothered you get every time he's around or someone mentions him."

Stiles gulped, "is it that obvious?" he asked horrified.

Scott shrugged, "maybe it's just 'cause I've known you forever. Or because I don't like the way he looks at you." Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sat back in his chair, defeated. "So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Scott pried.

"You really want all the details?" Stiles asked quizzically.

Scott chuckled, "maybe not _all_ of them. But summarize. What's up between the two of you?"

Stiles recounted the whole story from the beginning; about Derek's not so subtle innuendoes towards him, the looks, the incident in the kitchen, and then finally their night in Vegas and the days after. He sighed when he finished, "and now he won't talk to me and I don't understand why. I didn't think I was that bad…"

"It's fucking Derek Hale. Ass holes like him get off on treating others like shit and using them."

"Well what am I supposed to do now then? We're still teammates! I still have to catch for him every fifth day! I can't just ignore this!" Stiles demanded throwing his hands around wildly.

"Don't ignore it!" Scott said leaning in slightly, "I say you confront that mother fucker head on!"

Stiles knew this advice would be no good. If he had learned anything from his time of knowing Derek, it was that the man was a stubborn ass hole who didn't listen to anyone or apologize for anything. And yet here he was at eleven o'clock at night pounding on Derek's door. In his defense, he had had a few drinks and was feeling pretty brave at the moment.

There was some shuffling coming from inside the apartment and then the porch light came on and the door opened. Derek stood there with nothing but pajama bottoms on and his hair disheveled and looking murderous, like he was not pleased at all about being woken up. His face did shift once realizing it was Stiles from anger to confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here, Stiles?" He asked. Stiles pushed his way inside, he had things to say after all! "Please, come in…" Derek muttered closing the door behind the younger boy.

"I just want you to know I think you're a selfish son of a bitch." Stiles snapped walking into the spacious living room and then rounding on Derek. The older man stood silently with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't act surprised or hurt by what Stiles was saying, like he knew it was true.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" The older boy asked giving Stiles his disapproving look.

"Maybe, not that it's any of your business! And don't change the subject 'cause I am so not done yelling at you." Stiles shoved a finger into Derek's chest and fought the urge lick the exposed skin as well. Derek nodded with a shrug, allowing Stiles to continue. "Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?"

Derek sighed and ran a hand across his forehead, "Stiles it's late."

Stiles could feel his blood start to boil, "No. Don't you dare push me aside again like I don't matter, like I don't have feelings! Stop ignoring me and tell me if I did something wrong!"

"You did nothing wrong, alright?" Derek said kind of annoyed.

"That is bull shit. If I did nothing wrong why haven't you been able to look at me for the past week? Why didn't you say anything to me after that night in Vegas?" Derek shrugged, avoiding Stiles gave even now. "Fucking answer me!" Stiles yelled and pushed Derek. The boy stumbled back only a few steps, but kept his balance.

Stiles could see pain behind Derek's eyes but he didn't care. He was putting Stiles through hell as well, he deserved a little pain.

Derek sighed; he ran his hands through his hair. "What happened the other night was a mistake."

"Great." Stiles shook his head in unbelief and clenched his jaw, "that makes me feel so much better. Thanks for that." He shoved past Derek heading for the door.

"Stiles wait," Derek groaned. He reached out and grabbed Stiles' arm, holding him back. Stiles didn't know why he did it, but he swung his fist with all the strength he could muster, making contact with Derek's jaw.

The older boy stumbled back again, letting go of Stiles' arm. He was obviously taken by surprise from the attack; Stiles just hoped it hurt Derek more than it had hurt him. His hand throbbed, but the relief he felt from the punch felt good. He clenched his fist again, but this time Derek was ready for the strike. He grabbed Stiles' hand before his hit could land. They struggled for a few seconds, before Derek finally gained the upper hand and pushed him against the wall, pinning his arms over his head.

"Stop it!" Derek yelled trying to get Stiles to cooperate. "Will you let me explain?"

"No!" Stiles snapped in his face, "Ever since I met you you've treated me like shit, and I'm done with it, I'm done with you!" He swung his knee forward, making direct contact with Derek's groin. For once he actually showed a sign of weakness as he doubled over, letting go instantly of his catcher.

Stiles made a beeline for the front door and managed to get it half open before Derek appeared by his side and slammed it shut. He actually looked pretty pissed as he grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar and shoved him back into the wall. One of the pictures hanging nearby fell to the floor by the force and shattered, Derek didn't seem to notice though his eyes were fixated on Stiles.

"Stop fighting me!" Derek growled shaking Stiles, "It wasn't your fault alright? It was me. I fucked up!"

"Yeah? Are you going to give me the 'it's not you it's me' speech? 'Cause honestly I don't wanna hear it!" There really wasn't a need to yell since they were dangerously close, but it made Stiles feel slightly better.

"I lost control and took advantage of you! I could have seriously hurt you Stiles!"

Stiles' eyes narrowed at Derek, "I think I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Really?" Derek cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Do you really think you could have stopped me from what I did that night? Because I can tell you right now I wouldn't have stopped even if you told me to fuck off."

Chills went down Stiles' spine at how serious Derek was. "Well, lucky for you I did want it to happen that night. God!" He ran a hand down his face, "That's all I've wanted this entire fucking season!"

Derek stared right into Stiles' eyes, like he was trying to read his mind. His jaw clenched like he was trying to keep from saying something. He let go of Stiles and stepped a paces back. "It's not a good idea, Stiles. I'm not good for you."

"Why not?" Stiles demanded. He suddenly felt very empty without Derek right there.

"There are things about me that you don't know."

"I would know if you would just tell me!" Stiles exclaimed, his hands flying up.

Derek folded his arms across his chest and looked at the floor in silence. This was his answer; Stiles would not be getting anything out of him.

Stiles shook his head and sighed outwardly, "Fine then. Thanks for the fun time. Fuck you very much." He grabbed the door and threw it open.

"You're drunk, Stiles. I can't let you drive." Derek said half-heartedly behind him. Stiles shot him one last angry glare and slammed the door shut behind him.

Of course Derek was right. Although he had sobered up somewhat, he shouldn't have driven there in the first place. He decided to walk back to the dorms. The chilled wind felt good in his lungs anyways. He couldn't help but turn his thoughts to Lydia and how he had caught her cheating after two years of dating. She had told him he was a good fuck, but he was too clingy and she needed her freedom. He didn't know he could ever feel worse than he had at that moment until just then with Derek. How is it that he could only be attracted to the people who were no good for him and only wanted to use him?

He wiped at the tears that were falling down his face and then wrapped his arms around his body as the wind began to make him shiver. Headlights appeared behind him, flooding his surroundings. He turned to look and would have kept walking, but he recognized the car as it came to stop right next to Stiles.

Danny's head peered out of the driver's side window, "Stiles?" He asked curiously. "Are you okay?"

Stiles broke down. He hadn't meant to. He wanted to tell Danny that he was just a little drunk and wanted some fresh air, but he couldn't control himself as he began sobbing right there in the middle of the street. Danny was instantly by his side; he kept asking what had happened, but Stiles only shook his head. He didn't want to talk about how Derek had shattered his heart into a million pieces and then stomped all over the remains. Danny wrapped his arms around Stiles and maneuvered him into the passenger side of the car. It was a combination of the warmth of the inside of the car and the alcohol that made Stiles fall asleep almost instantly.

TWTWTW

Stiles opened his eyes at some point the next morning and suddenly felt very confused. He wasn't in his room. He had no idea where he was until he realized there was someone else in bed with him; their arm was wrapped across Stiles' midsection. He turned over cautiously and his stomach dropped when he saw it was Danny who was spooning him. _Holy God!_ He began panicking because he couldn't remember much after his fight with Derek, and even that was a little foggy.

He gingerly lifted Danny's arm off him and slid carefully out of the bed and then made his way straight to the bathroom and vomited everything he had drunk the night before. A few minutes later he rinsed his mouth out and exited the bathroom to find Danny waiting there with a bottle of water and some Tylenol. Stiles accepted it with a slight smile, man this was awkward.

"So, do you mind filling me in on what happened last night?" Stiles asked downing the pills.

"I was hoping you'd fill me in. I found you walking around outside in the middle of the night crying." Danny said pulling on a shirt, "I would have taken you back to your room but you kept telling me you didn't want to be alone, so I brought you here. My roommate's never around anyways."

"But we didn't…" Stiles gestured between the two of them assuming the other boy would just understand.

Danny laughed and held his hands up defensively, "No. I swear I behaved! You were basically passed out anyways. You just climbed in bed and fell asleep."

"Well that's a relief." Stiles sighed. Danny made a face at him and he quickly tried to retract his words, "Not that you're not a good looking guy. I mean I'm just not…I don't-"

"It's fine Stiles." Danny grinned rolling his eyes. "Do you want to go get breakfast? And then we can go pick up your car wherever you left it."

Stiles smiled, "That'd be awesome."

Danny didn't ask Stiles to tell him what had happened the previous night, not even when they pulled into the expensive apartment buildings where the jeep was waiting, and Stiles was grateful for that. They parted ways, both needing to get ready for practice that night and then pack for the next day's away series in New Mexico.

Scott was in the dorm room by the time Stiles go there. "Dude!" He exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

Stiles smiled at him, "you missed me that much?" he asked only a little sarcastically.

"Derek said you left his place last night, but you didn't come back here, and he said your car was still at his-"

Stiles held up a hand to silence Scott, "hold on, slow down. You talked to Derek?"

"Yeah, he came over this morning looking for you. I thought you two had made up or something and you stayed the night at his place but he said you left. We've been calling you for hours!"

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket, "dead." He said tossing it over to Scott as if to prove it. "Why'd he come over here anyways?"

"I didn't ask. You wanna tell me where you were all night?" Scott was definitely in mother hen mode at the moment.

"Danny picked me up. I stayed over at his place." Stiles walked over to his dresser and pulled out some new clothes.

Scott looked at him with wide eyes, "you two didn't…"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Dude, come on. I'm not in love with _every_ guy!"

Scott looked a little relieved. "So then what happened last night?"

"Well, long story short, Derek said it was all a mistake so I kicked him in the balls and walked halfway home until Danny drove by."  
Scott jaw dropped slightly. "Well, are you okay?" he asked after several seconds of silence.

Stiles shrugged. He didn't know what to say. No he wasn't alright, but he had to act like he was for the sake of the team. He had to get over his stupid teenage crush and deal with it. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you at practice tonight, alright?"

Scott nodded but he looked disappointed that Stiles wasn't confiding in him, but he just couldn't. It was all too soon.

TWTWTW

Stiles entered the dugout and dropped his bag onto the bench. He was just pulling out his glove when Derek was suddenly at his side.

"Where have you been? And why haven't you been answering my calls?" Derek demanded looking both pissed and relieved to see his catcher.

Stiles glared at him, "Why do you care?" He pushed past Derek and jogged out onto the field to find a different pitcher to practice with. He could see Derek watching him, but other than the he didn't try to talk to him for the rest of practice.

Stiles only felt slightly guilty for blowing off Derek, he knew he had been genuinely worried. Once his phone had charged he saw the seven missed calls and about fourteen text messages, not to mention a few voicemails, from his pitcher. However, most of them were just Derek yelling at him for not answering his phone and for not going straight home like he should have. Stiles figured that was about all the worriedness someone like Derek could show, but he shrugged off the guiltiness because he was still pissed.

TWTWTW

The next day they arrived at their Albuquerque hotel after a long grueling bus ride. They were handed the room assignment list and Stiles groaned to see his name once again paired up with Derek.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked. He and Isaac were just pulling their bags off the bus and joined Stiles.

"I have to room with Mr. Sunshine again," Stiles sighed angrily; he pushed the paper at Scott and Isaac who looked over it.

"Looks like me and Isaac are together," Scott muttered. And then he grinned and turned towards Isaac, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Isaac, how would you like to do me a huge favor?" Isaac looked slightly confused so Scott continued, "would you mind changing rooms with Stiles?"

Isaac's eyes widened, "you want me to room with Derek?" He asked slightly horrified. Stiles and Scott both gave him pleading looks.

"We have an assignment due right when we get back that we have to work on. I'd definitely owe you one." Stiles begged lying through his teeth.

Isaac sighed, "Fuck. Alright I'll do it." He grumbled. Scott and Stiles both grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're the best Isaac!" Scott teased.

Isaac playfully fought them off, "Don't make me change my mind!"

Stiles gave an inward sigh of relief. He didn't need the stress of being secluded in a room with Derek this series.

TWTWT

The next morning the Bulldogs arrived at Lobo field for their first game against the University of New Mexico.

"What the hell is a lobo anyways?" Scott muttered to Stiles as they all piled off the bus and headed into the locker room.

"It's Spanish for wolf," Derek informed as he walked past them.

Scott eyed him quizzically as if to say 'who the fuck do you think you are?' Stiles just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to bother himself with Derek until they were actually out there on the field, then and only then would he talk to the older boy.

In fact, Stiles' silent treatment seemed to be working to his advantage, because it seemed like Derek was being gentler today than he normally was while pitching to Stiles. Whatever the reason, it was a relief for Stiles who was calling all the right pitches and feeling particularly good that day since he wasn't constantly worried about Derek watching him and trying not to screw up in front of him.

In the second inning he even threw out Ethan Campbell, the Lobos' second baseman, stealing third. This was a great accomplishment, because Ethan and his twin brother Aiden, who was the Lobos' short stop, were known for their speed on base. They could easily turn singles into triples.

Derek seemed pretty impressed as Scott tagged the twin out at third. Stiles ignored it though. Once the inning was over and they were all heading back into the dugout Derek hit Stiles' shoulder with his glove, "nice throw," he said casually, as if that was some sort of apology.

Stiles shrugged, "You shouldn't doubt me so much." He walked away from his pitcher to be congratulated by Scott and the rest of the boys.

That inning at bat, Stiles hit a bomb out to left and made it to second base for a double. He stood on the bag and panted as the next batter stepped up to the plate.

"Nice hit man."

Stiles turned slightly to see Ethan Campbell grinning at him. He returned the smile, "Thanks, right back at you."

Ethan chuckled slightly, "well I probably could have done better, but I guess I have you to thank for that." Did he just wink at him?

Stiles swallowed hard and let out a short nervous laugh. Smooth.

"How about next time I get on base if you can't throw me out again you have to come to this party we're having tonight." Ethan smirked.

Stiles almost told him thanks but no thanks, but suddenly he saw Derek's form emerge from the shadows of the dugout. He stood at the wall, his glare focused right at Stiles and Ethan. Stiles turned back to the second baseman, "you're on." He challenged. The kid at bat made contact and Stiles couldn't wait for a response as he took off for third.

He got back to dugout having scored on a sacrifice by Danny. The run put them in the lead earning him several high fives from the team. Once again Derek appeared at his side as he put his catcher's gear back on. This had to be some sort of record for the pitcher who never spoke to anyone, especially on his game days.

"What were you and Campbell talking about out there?" He demanded.

Stiles faked confusion, "We weren't talking."

"I saw you guys," Derek growled.

"Oh that. It was nothing really," He stood up, coming face to face with Derek, "should you even be talking to me? Or was that a mistake too?" He spat and then walked away to stand by their pitching coach.

The next inning Stiles called time and jogged out to the mound after Derek threw his sixth ball in a row. He reached his pitcher and pulled up his mask, "What's up with you? You're not throwing what I'm calling."

Derek placed his glove in front of his mouth, "we really need to talk."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Stiles asked exasperatedly. To anyone watching it would look like just a typical meeting at the mound and not in fact a lover's spat. "Have you been throwing those balls on purpose?" He couldn't believe "Mr. Baseball" himself was throwing a game just to talk to Stiles.

"I just want to explain everything, please?" Derek begged. He never begged. He looked desperate too.

Stiles sighed and shook his head, "No. No you had your chance to explain everything and you chose not to. That's on you. Now for the love of God throw a strike!" He pushed down his mask and jogged back to the plate. Derek struck out the next two and then Ethan Campbell came up to bat.

He grinned at Stiles as he took a couple practice swings, "I hope you brought clothes to go out in." He joked.

Stiles laughed, "Just try not to be too disappointed when you have to go to that party alone."

Stiles called a fast ball to Derek, who took his wind up and threw the ball fast and hard hitting Ethan square between the shoulder blades. Ethan let out a sharp gasp of pain but tossed his bat and trotted down to first slowly and in pain. The umpire called time and gave Derek a warning. Stiles held out his arms in disbelief towards his pitcher. Everyone knew it was on purpose, you don't hit a batter by accident on the back; you do it because you want to hit the guy. There was booing from the crowd, but Derek seemed un-phased, if anything maybe a little disappointed he hadn't taken the kid completely out of commission. Time was called just long enough for Ethan to shake off the hit and the game continued.

The Bulldogs won the game 6-4, but Stiles had been unsuccessful in throwing Ethan or his brother out at the bases for the rest of the game. He tried, he really did, but they lived up to their reputation for speed. Once the final out was called Ethan ran up to Stiles before he could exit the field and handed him a slip of paper.

"My number. Text me at 8 and I'll give you the address. It's within walking distance. Invite your team too." He gave Stiles one final grin and then ran back to his own dugout.

Stiles looked down at the piece of paper and felt those nervous butterflies he usually got from Derek in his stomach.

A/N: So it was suggested to me that I write at least one chapter from Derek's pov, which, stupidly I didn't even think about doing, but kind of fell in love with the idea! Which then had me thinking about going back and rewriting this whole story, but in Derek's pov. So that is still in the works in my mind, I think it would be fun to write if you guys would read it! But whether or not I do that I think I will definitely try to crank out a chapter here coming up from Derek. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review! I love feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Half of the team decided that a party would be way better than spending the night in their hotel rooms, and luckily Ethan wasn't lying about the house being within walking distance. It was literally across the street from the school and about two blocks from the hotel.

For about the twelfth time that night Stiles ran his hands through his hair to try and get the front to stick up just the way he liked it.

"Dude, it's fine," Danny said annoyed, "If you keep messing with it it's gonna go flat in this dry air."

Stiles looked over at Danny's always perfect hair and huffed. He, Scott, Danny and Isaac were all walking towards the house party. The sun had long since set and the loud echo of a bass beat filled their ears as they rounded the corner.

"Why'd they invite us to this party again?" Isaac asked eyeing the increasing groups of college kids on the street. He didn't like crowds too much, but they had convinced him to come none the less. It was either come out with them or stay locked up with Derek at the hotel after all.

"Because their second baseman has a thing for our little Stiles here!" Scott teased messing up Stiles' hair.

"God dammit!" Stiles growled pushing Scott off him. His hair was a lost cause now. "He was just being nice, why do you think he invited the whole team?"

"Just admit your irresistible Stiles." Danny laughed.

"I hate you guys. I'm finding new friends." Stiles mumbled, only half joking.

There were tons of people all crammed inside the little two story house. Stiles wondered who actually lived there and whether or not they cared that there was currently some chick puking in their house plant.

"Hey guys!" The group turned around to find Ethan, Aidan and a couple of the boys from their team making their way towards them. "Glad you guys could make it!" Ethan grinned at each of them, but his eyes lingered on Stiles. "Drinks are in the kitchen, what's your poison?"

Scott shrugged and looked at Isaac and Danny, "beer I guess for now."

"Sure thing. Make yourselves at home, I'll grab you guys a couple." Ethan turned to Stiles, "Wanna help me out Stilinski?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Stiles gave one last look at his friends before following the twin through the crowd. "So who's party is this?" He yelled over the music.

Ethan just shrugged, "No clue! It's great though right?"

Stiles smiled. He didn't mention that parties in Fresno were better. They made it to the kitchen and Ethan pulled a couple beers out of a cooler and handed them to Stiles.

"I'll take one too," Stiles said when he realized the other boy had only handed him enough for the others.

Ethan gave him a look, "you don't want that shit."

Stiles cocked a brow at him, "what is it that I want then?" he asked.

"You want to have a good time right? So you're gonna need my famous Red Cactus drink."

"What's in it?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"You really don't wanna know." Ethan laughed.

Stiles groaned, "yeah alright, do it."

"Fearless! I like it!" Ethan grinned and set to work grabbing random bottles of alcohol. A minute later he pushed a cup into Stiles' hand.

Stiles downed it in one and then coughed, "holy God what the hell was that?!" It burned going all the way down and not in the fun way.

"Good right? Want another?" Ethan asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Fuck," Stiles knew he shouldn't, but he pushed his cup back at Ethan who happily went about making another.

An hour later Stiles had lost count of how many drinks Ethan had given him. He just knew that he constantly had something in his hand to drink. He and Scott were playing doubles at beer pong with the twins and getting killed.

Aidan sunk the last ball into Scott and Stiles' cup and the cheers and boos from both teams erupted as the Fresno boys drank down their beer in defeat.

Aiden walked over to Scott and clapped him on the shoulder, "great game, man." And like that they were engrossed in a conversation that Stiles didn't really care about as he threw back the rest of his drink.

Of course Ethan was right there handing him another cup of something, "How are you feeling?" He asked looking Stiles up and down with a smirk.

"Feeling great! Wanna go another round?" Stiles asked bobbing his head to the music.

Ethan laughed, "Maybe a bit. Come on, why don't I show the upstairs."

"There's an upstairs too?" This amazed Stiles for some reason, "This party just keeps getting better!"

Ethan laughed and grabbed his hand, "yeah, and it's way better up there too!" He pulled Stiles along with him through the crowd. How they made it up the stairs, Stiles didn't know, because he sure as hell could not keep steady. He tripped on the last step up and fell into the wall, pulling Ethan along with him.

Stiles laughed, "Sorry man, I think I may be-" Stiles didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his mouth was suddenly full of Ethan's tongue.

TWTWTW

Derek paced the small hotel room, his eyes never leaving the bedside clock. It was 11:29pm and he swore that if the boys weren't back from the party by 11:30pm he was going to go see what was up. He grabbed his coat and was out the door just as the clock flashed half past. He didn't need to know the address or how to get there. He could easily hear the music about a half mile east of the hotel.

He had tried to tell himself that he was overreacting and that Stiles was grown and could do whatever the hell he wanted with whomever he wanted, but there was something about that Campbell kid that Derek just didn't trust. He also didn't like the way he looked at Stiles, like he was some kind of sex toy that he couldn't wait to play with. Derek let out an agitated breath and picked up his pace.

The house was overrun with underage children making out and drinking and laughing all over the lawn. Derek rolled his eyes, he hated parties. He pushed roughly through a particularly thick crowd blocking the doorway and made his way into the even more crowded living room. It was dark and smoky and all of his senses were going haywire. He would just have to find Stiles the old fashioned way, luckily he was over a foot taller than all of the little freshman girls running around. He searched over the crowd for someone that he knew. Then his eyes fell on the tall brunette standing against a far wall chatting up some frat boy. He pushed some people out of the way and moved towards them.

"Danny." Derek called as he got closer. Danny looked in his direction and then his eyes widened, obviously shocked to see the older boy there. "Have you seen Stiles?"

"When did you get here?" Danny asked having to yell over the music.

Derek rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for twenty questions, "Stiles. Where is he?" He demanded.

Danny nodded off into a separate room off of the living room. "I think he's playing beer pong."

Derek nodded his thanks and then made his way towards that room. Sure enough, he could see a group crowded around a table. Stiles and Scott were chugging back beers, obviously losing the game. His eyes fell on their opponents, the twins, and he growled and clenched his fists. As much as he wanted to charge over there and rip that little bastard to pieces he held himself back. He didn't want to ruin Stiles' night, the kid looked like he was having fun, he was drunk off his ass, but at least he was laughing. He would just sit back and watch and not interfere unless he needed to.

A little while later the last ball sunk in Stiles and Scott's cup, the game was over. Thank God. Derek didn't know how much more of this he could stand, now he could go over there and persuade Stiles to-

"Do you want to dance?"

Derek blinked and turned around to find a tiny blonde grinning up at him. He looked around quickly to make sure she was talking to him, "Excuse me?" He asked.

She giggled and twirled her hair, "You're hot, do you want to dance?"

Derek closed his eyes, annoyed. "No." He tried saying it as nice as he could but judging by the way she scoffed at him, it hadn't been nice enough. She stormed away. Good thing too, he couldn't be distracted when he was trying to keep an eye on Stiles.

Stiles! Derek's head snapped back to the beer pong table, but Stiles wasn't there anymore, and neither was Ethan. Derek cursed under his breath and pushed through the crowd. He focused on the faint smell of Stiles' after shave and followed the trail leading up the stairs.

He could hear a voice coming from the top of the stairs, "Sorry man, I think I may be-"

That was definitely Stiles' voice. Derek took the stairs two at a time and stopped at the first landing. He could see Ethan holding Stiles against the wall and kissing his catcher. Derek's blood began to boil, he was going to murder this guy.

Just as he was about to ascend the last flight up, Stiles pushed Ethan away. "What the hell man?" he demanded, Derek felt a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?" Ethan asked leaning back in. Stiles stepped slightly to side, away from the other boy's reach.

"No! Of course not! I don't even know you!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You don't have to. You're leaving back to Fresno in two days anyways, let's just have a little fun until then." He grabbed onto Stiles' arm and tried again.

"I said no!" Stiles yelled. Derek couldn't take it anymore; he was at the top of the stairs before Stiles could finish his sentence and ripping Ethan off of him.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice did that high pitched thing it sometimes did when he was nervous around Derek. The older boy paid no attention to it though, he made sure to keep himself between Ethan and Stiles.

"What the hell do you want?" Ethan demanded regaining his composure.

"He said no," Derek growled.

"Who are you, his mom?" Ethan laughed sarcastically; Derek narrowed his eyes at him. The boy looked between Stiles and him and then let out a short laugh, "Wait, you two?" He looked passed Derek at Stiles, "You and Hale? Aren't you guys taking the whole pitcher/catcher thing a little too seriously?"

Derek stepped in front of his view, blocking Stiles. "I think it's time for you to run along now."

"Why don't you let Stiles decide who he wants to leave, huh?" Ethan sneered. Derek turned around slightly to look at Stiles, who was still pressed against the wall gawking at them.

"Stiles?" He asked shaking the younger boy out of his trance.

Stiles blinked several times, "Right. Ethan, I'm sorry…"

Ethan looked pissed, "Whatever man. You're probably a fucking lousy lay anyways."

Something inside Derek snapped and he lashed out at the twin, his fists hitting every part of him that they could.

"Derek stop!" Stiles yelled grabbing hold of his arm.

He momentarily thought about pushing Stiles aside and just finishing this kid off, but he knew Stiles would definitely never talk to him again if he did that. Derek dropped Ethan to the ground and straightened himself up.

Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes. He was scared. Dammit, the last thing he wanted to do was make Stiles scared of him. "Are you okay?" Derek asked breathing hard. Stiles nodded wordlessly. "Let's get you back to the hotel." Derek grabbed his arm and began pulling him back down the stairs.

"What about Ethan?" Stiles demanded. Derek wanted to hit him, why was he so concerned about that ass hole?

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Somehow Derek managed to maneuver him and Stiles through the thick crowd of even drunker college kids.

Miraculously he spotted Isaac hanging out in one of the corners of the room. Derek made a beeline for him. "Isaac," He said putting a hand on the outfielder's shoulder. Isaac looked terrified. "I'm gonna need you to find a different room to crash in tonight, can you do that for me?" He flashed him his charming smile and Isaac slowly nodded. Derek clapped the kid on the shoulder, making him flinch, "Great. Thanks." Whether or not Isaac saw him dragging along Stiles, he didn't know, nor did he really care.

Once they were outside it was much easier to concentrate. It was also a lot easier to hear Stiles' complaining.

"Who says I want to go back to the hotel room?" The catcher demanded pulling out of Derek's grasp.

"I do." Derek said allowing Stiles to walk freely now. He was following Derek anyways. "You're pretty drunk, I think it's time to call it a night."

"Why'd you do that anyways?" Stiles slurred.

"Do what?" Derek asked. He walked a few paces behind Stiles, letting him walk on his own but also close enough to catch him if he fell over.

"Ethan! Why'd you pull him off me? How'd you know where I was?" He stopped and turned around to face Derek, "How long were you even there for?"

Derek thought a moment, "Because he's an asshole. I followed you. Not long." He looked at Stiles blankly. The younger boy let out an agitated groan and then began walking again.

"You know talking to you is worse than getting your teeth pulled." Stiles yelled back at him, not bothering to turn around.

Derek snorted softly, "So I've been told."

"I seriously don't know what you want from me Derek." Stiles did turn this time. Derek had to stop abruptly so he wouldn't run into the smaller boy. "You tell me to leave you alone and that you don't want to be with me and then you just show up randomly like this? Is this how it's gonna be? You're gonna beat the shit out of anyone that shows a little interest in me?"

Derek would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "I just didn't trust that guy. And clearly for good reason, I still haven't heard a 'thank you' yet by the way."

"A thank you? Really?"

Derek shrugged, he didn't think that was asking too much.

"You know I wasn't lying when I said I could take care of myself. I know you think I'm some kind of fragile 12 year old girl, but really I can handle things. I can handle you."

Derek's inner beast perked up as Stiles spoke, he'd imagined Stiles 'handling him' on multiple occasions, but as he looked at the drunk 18 year old bean pole in front of him, he knew it was still a bad idea. He just couldn't control himself around Stiles.

"That girl from those pictures. The one you dated, you let her in. Why not me?" Stiles pleaded.

He was seriously bringing up her? Derek clenched his jaw. She was the last person he wanted to be thinking about. He grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him along towards the hotel, "Let's go."

"Are you gonna tell me who she is? Are you afraid of hurting me because of her?" Stiles just didn't know how to shut up. He knew exactly how to make Derek's blood boil.

"Drop it Stiles!" He snapped angrily. He didn't want to get mad at the kid, but it seemed like it was going to be inevitable.

They had just reached the hotel and the receptionist was giving them dirty looks as he pulled a whiny Stiles through the lobby towards the elevator, it was late at night after all. He shot her an apologetic look before the doors closed behind them.

"I really would like to know why she got a chance to be with you and I don't." Stiles was a persistent little pain in the ass. How he had such a hold over Derek, he couldn't figure it out.

"I don't want to talk about Kate," Derek growled.

"Kate, huh? So mystery woman finally gets a name."

The doors of the elevator opened and Derek continued to pull Stiles down the hall towards his room. He unlocked the door and then pushed Stiles inside. He didn't miss Stiles rubbing absently at the spot on his arm where Derek had been gripping, he'd probably have a bruise there soon. Dammit.

"Now that we're completely alone, I do want to explain why I did what I did. But I'm not talking about her."

Stiles sighed and nodded, he sat down on the edge of Derek's bed and waited.

"I don't want a relationship," Derek began, "Relationships change everything and they always end in someone getting hurt. I decided that a long time ago, but ever since you joined the team I've been struggling with all kinds of feelings and emotions. I lost control that night, and I broke that promise that I made to myself. It was inexcusable and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Derek, you didn't hurt me that night," Stiles responded quietly, "what hurt was you ignoring me and not telling me what happened."

Derek sighed and sat down next to Stiles on the bed. He knew he had fucked up. He was able to forget about all of his troubles when he was with Stiles. He didn't think about Kate, he didn't think about his family, his curse, nothing. He thinks about the way Stiles' nose scrunches up when he laughs, or how his dimples are the cutest thing that Derek has ever seen. Once he realized that though, he got scared and so he tried to turn off his feelings. But the more he tried to stay away from Stiles the worse he felt. He couldn't control his anger or his jealousy. He wasn't paying attention in his classes, and he wasn't playing ball like he should have been. He was a complete mess without Stiles.

"I know. I freaked out." He said simply unable to say his true feelings.

They sat in silence for a moment before Stiles continued, "I don't know what happened between you and Kate, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But, I was in a similar situation with my ex," Derek seriously doubted this but he listened quietly none the less. "She ripped my heart out and couldn't care less. We'd been together for two years and I found out she had been cheating on me practically the entire time. It hurt like hell and to be honest I didn't want any kind of relationship either, until I met you."

Derek looked at him silently. That's all he had ever wanted to hear Stiles say, but even now the warning alarms were going off. Stiles was a good kid with a great future ahead of him, and he did not need Derek's shit in his life. "You're all I can think about anymore, but I can't-"

His words were cut off as Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's. There was that familiar growl of the hungry beast inside him. He grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and kissed back passionately. He had been suppressing these feelings now for too long now and he was eager and couldn't stop himself.

Derek pushed Stiles backwards onto the bed and grabbed at his belt, trying to get it undone in a hurry. Stiles broke their kiss and stopped him. Derek was confused, he was already getting hard and he couldn't stop right now. He gave Stiles a quizzical, almost painful look.

"Why don't you try going slow?" Stiles responded to the questions on Derek's face, "you said you were worried about hurting me, right?"

Derek wasn't for sure he could go slow. He could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest and the heat was rising throughout his body. His hands started shaking, he was at a loss of what he should do. He briefly considered blowing off what Stiles had just requested and doing it his way, but Stiles gently reached out and grasped the wrist that was still clutching his belt buckle.

Derek could feel his heart rate slowing down as he looked into Stiles' eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. Stiles rubbed the inside of his wrist softly with his thumb and slowly moved his hand away from the belt and onto Stiles' hip instead. Derek had never wanted to be gentle with anyone until that moment. Even with Kate it was always angry and fast and she would leave right after, but Stiles was different. He wanted Derek, he wanted to be with him, and that was uncharted territory for Derek. Laying here with him, softly kissing and slowly grinding their hips together, Derek thought that maybe he could have a normal relationship like this, it could work.

He felt Stiles' hands roaming underneath his shirt. Derek pulled up slightly on the material, looking at Stiles questioningly, asking if he could remove it without words. Stiles grinned at him and that was answer enough. Derek quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room somewhere.

He really wanted to take off Stiles' clothes too, but he didn't dare move to do it. Stiles had seemed to take control over the pace and there was a mutual unspoken agreement between them that the young catcher was in charge this time, it turned Derek on more than he would admit it did.

Derek was kissing along Stiles' jawline, when he felt the other boy's hands on his chest; he let Stiles push him off of him and down onto the mattress and couldn't help the grin on his face as the younger boy straddled his lap.

"You really should smile more," Stiles said gently returning a grin of his own.

Derek could admit that he didn't smile much these days, but maybe he could work on that. He sat up on his elbows and leaned forward, wanting Stiles' mouth back. The catcher took the hint and met him halfway, their lips locked together. Derek felt Stiles grind his hips down into him. He let out a moan and pushed back up into Stiles, he could feel their hard dicks rubbing against each other through their jeans. Stiles moaned back and Derek kissed him deeper, that noise did all sorts of things to Derek.

Stiles broke away, and pulled off his own shirt. Derek licked his lips looking over the bare chested boy over him, the things he wanted to do to him. He was too busy looking at the toned and tanned chest that he didn't even realize Stiles was tugging off Derek's belt and unzipping his pants. He blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts and lifted his hips to help Stiles pull down the jeans. One in swift motion his boxer-briefs and jeans were off and he laid their completely exposed to a still half-dressed Stiles.

Stiles ran his fingers down Derek's chest, and then he lowered his mouth onto his dick, his eyes never leaving Derek's. The pitcher bit his lip, he could taste blood but couldn't care less. It had been a long time since he had gotten head, and he couldn't remember it ever being this good. Stiles was doing things with his tongue that should be illegal.

Derek clutched the headboard behind him and threw his head back, "Fuck, Stiles. Your mouth, so fucking hot," He breathed thrusting his hips upward, Stiles gaged a little but didn't complain. Derek wondered briefly if the other boy had ever done this before and how he had gotten so good, but Stiles tugged on his balls and all thoughts left his mind, he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Stiles," He panted, his hands clutched his catcher's hair, "Please, I need to.." He couldn't even register complete sentences, but Stiles understood he pulled off of Derek with an audible pop. He finally pulled off his own jeans and underwear, Derek decided that if he could, he would make sure that Stiles would never wear clothes again.

Stiles climbed back up over the older boy and leaned into his ear, "Fuck me Derek," He whispered.

Derek growled with need. He grabbed Stiles and flipped him over onto his knees. He lined himself up with Stiles' entrance and pushed in all the way so his hips were flush against the other boys' ass.

Stiles gasped and clawed at the blankets. He didn't protest, so Derek assumed it was alright to keep going. He fucked Stiles fast and hard. He made sure to hit the younger boy's prostate with every thrust, because when he did Stiles would let out this high pitched yelp that drove Derek absolutely wild.

The pitcher leaned over his catcher, placing kisses along the back of his neck. His fingers gently traced the fading claw marks down the length of the younger boy's back. He hadn't meant to do that. Derek placed one hand on Stiles' hip and the other snaked around and grabbed onto his dick. Derek pumped it in time with his thrusting.

"Derek," Stiles gasped, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Do you wanna cum baby?" Derek asked seductively into his ear. Stiles moaned out a string of curse words and pushed himself back onto Derek's dick and then forward into his fist. A few more thrusts and Stiles stilled as he shot his load all over Derek's hand.

There was nothing hotter than Stiles having an orgasm and just a few seconds after Derek plunged deep into his catcher and found his own release. It took several long seconds for the two to get their breath back and their heart rates down. Derek felt exhausted. He pulled slowly out of Stiles and fell back onto the bed. He breathed out heavily and ran a hand over his sweaty face.

Stiles rolled over next to him, "I know, shower time?" He asked. Ouch. Derek knew he was referring to their first time when Derek had left him cold turkey like the ass hole he was.

Derek shrugged, "Maybe in the morning. I'm exhausted." He stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Stiles to pull him in closer. Stiles moved happily and draped his own arm across Derek's chest. "You know you still drive me crazy." Derek joked softly.

Stiles grinned, "And you're still a pain in the ass."

"I think I can deal with that," Derek chuckled and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

Several minutes passed in silence. Derek just listened to the steady beat of Stiles' heart and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. For the first time in a long time he felt completely content. Lying here wrapped around Stiles just felt right. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "there are things about me you don't know, Stiles." Stiles looked up at him questioningly and he continued, "things I've never told anyone before. But I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything, but I'm just not ready."

Stiles smiled, "we've got all the time in the world."

Derek nodded with a soft smile and Stiles closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes Stiles was asleep and Derek listened to his sleep heavy breathing. He looked over at the clock it was a little after 2am. It was too late to go out tonight anyways; he would just stay in tonight. He burrowed himself further down into the bed and laid his head against Stiles' forehead. He closed his eyes and couldn't remember ever falling asleep so easily.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouraging words! It really means a lot to me, and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!


End file.
